Beautiful
by KamalaKali
Summary: AU. Vegeta gets in trouble on his home planet and his parents decided to send him to a boarding school. Bulma idependently sends herself to the same school and personalitys clash, secrets arise, and cheating occurs.
1. Loving life

Ok, everyone this is my first fic so be nice! I am always open to **constructive **critism. This is a B/V and I will not a G/CC because I think that it is boring or 18/K (They're not as boring but I don't feel like it), they will already be couples no help from me. Well, please read and tell me what you think. 

"Speaking"

I_Thoughts_/I

Another Scene________

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. If I did then I wouldn't be so broke. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

He leisurely picked up the bottle next to him. Surveying the scene around him he scrunched up him nose, frowning in disgust. It was a shame that this pitiful, broke down place was where you could get the best high. Next to him were the sons of his fathers elite guards, laughing like idiots over the obese woman pole dancing on the stage in the front of the room. Snorting he knew for sure that before the night was over they would have to sneak off to a few whore houses before they found a good lay. There was no way in hell he was going to fuck that fat girl or any of the diseased bitches in this place. 

A bulky man started to stroll his way and he noticed it was one of his father's consultants. Shifting down in his bench and jerking his jacket up high he hoped to the god of Vegita-sei that the man did not notice his families trade mark flame fashioned mane. Absentmindedly he rubbed his shoulder where he was still sore from the beating he got last month when one his fathers associates caught him in one of his nightly escapades. He let out a mouthful of air that he hadn't even discerned he was detaining when the man passed by without even a fleeting look. 

That is what sucked major dick about being the prince of this place. He had to sneak around to do anything. Everywhere he went someone noticed him. I mean sure he got some fine ass and was powerful and rich, but what enjoyment came out of that if he couldn't go out and have some fun? 

And damn, if his father found out how many drugs he had been doing lately he would be beaten to the brink of death faster than he could snap his fingers. And his mother, she would blow the roof. Not that they really cared about him, of course. Only they're damn pride. "You're the prince you have to set a good example". Fuck a good example, the universe is fucked up already. It wouldn't matter if he overdosed any way so why should he stop? His cherished little brother would just take over the thrown. That's what they wanted anyway.

" Yo, Prince Vegeta. There is this party down the street this scum over here was telling me about. How about we go?" Timathoy, the son of an elite, asked him. Vegeta looked to his right and observed a sad looking third class drunkenly moving around the room and telling everyone about this a party going on down sixth street.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Vegeta replied getting up from his seat and already progressing towards the exit.

About an hour later a very stoned Vegeta was so glad he had decided to come to this party that he was about to seek out the man who told him and give the little fucker a hug. Already he got laid about four times and he didn't even have to take off his clothes. Talk about sluts, and some damn skillful ones. As he lay on the torn up sofa while the music pumped in the backdrop and sweaty bodies were grinding together he lay in utter bliss. He wasn't stressed with the planets economic problems or any of the citizens, he wasn't yearning for his parents attention or plotting ways to kill his little brother so he would be the preferred child again. He was just Vegeta, not Prince Vegeta or his parent's shameful excuse for a son. Just Vegeta. _Good thing father went out of planet for the weekend_, he thought as he seeped farther into bliss.

Too bad he didn't hear the sirens in the background or see the Law Enforcers of Vegeta-sei break through the doors. Too bad the first person that they called was his dad.

_______________________________________________________________________

" What are we going to do with him Vegeta? This isn't the first time this has happened. We tried to ignore it. We tried to give him space. We even tried the therapy the doctor suggested. Nothing is working. I just wish I knew what he is so angry about" Queen Lelonda sighed as she and her husband lay in their bed in the aftermath of love. Just a day ago her and her husband found out about Vegeta's capture at a down town drug raid. He still lay in the hospital bed down the hall due to his overdose. The regeneration tank refused to work for drug problems. It tended to overload imagining the drugs were to be attacked and forced out of the body so it blows up the bodies blood vessels. Lelonda winced as she remembered when they found that out, the hard way. What a gruesome sight it was. 

" I don't know, Lel, I just don't know what to do anymore," King Vegeta rubbed his head with his hand, " But I do know that I am going to give him one hell of a beating when he wakes up."

"Vegeta don't! It just doesn't help. Please, he always gets so much worse when you beat him. Locking himself in that damn Gravity room for days, not even coming out to eat. I get so worried."

King Vegeta sighed, "Alright I won't touch him, it's just that I'm so...ugh...angry and... frustrated. I just don't know how to help him. I don't want to see him like this. I remember when he was little and he use to climb in my bed at night when I were sleeping." King Vegeta laughed, "He thought he was so sly. What happened to my little boy Lel? Where did I go wrong?"

She looked at him sadly, " It was a mistake to ever had Leonard. That's where we messed up. I knew from the second that Veg looked at him. A big mistake, Vegeta, very big. But you can't do anything about it know. We have to deal with the problem at hand."

"I know, I know." King Vegeta replied. Gazing up at the ceiling they lay in silence as he thought. "Well," he finally began, " my friend King Flor recently sent his son to Royal Blue Universal Boarding School. He says that the rules are really strict and they keep a tight watch on the children. Maybe it will be good for Veg to be around kids who are a good influence. Good for him to go to this school."

" A boarding school? I don't know…," Lel pondered over it for a moment, " But you may be right, it might be our only hope. Do you think they will take him? It would be his senior year and he does have a bad reputation."

Vegeta grinned at her. " Oh, they will take him I will make sure of that. And he is going to go. Whether he wants to or not."

__________________________________________________________________

"A BOARDING school?!?!? You're fuckin me right? Your just trying to scare me so I won't mess up again right???" A very pissed Vegeta yelled at his mother. He wasn't even up for 15 minutes before she decided to drop that bomb. And we can all agree that he wasn't happy.

"Veg you'll like it, really you will," Queen Lelanda tried to sooth her son, " They have a great campus with a big cafeteria, the chef has excellent credentials, and you will have your own room. It is really big with a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. Your father worked it out with the dean. They are expecting you by next week. Your stuff is already being packed"

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better, " he replied sarcastically, " Whoopee I have my very own room, I think I am going to cry out of joy!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, " I am not going, no way no how."

"You're going even if I have to drag you by your hair to the damn place," King Vegeta said as he walked into the room. " I worked very hard to get you into that school and I better see and improvement by the time you come back or I am sending you off to join Frieza's Army."

Prince Vegeta just looked at his father dumbfounded, he knew that he was beaten. He would rather spend the complete four years at this Royal Blue Universal School then spend one in Freiza's Army. In Frieza's Army they gave you drug test everyday. He wouldn't survive. "Fine, I will go. But I won't like it."

"Cheer up. Your cousin Kakkarot goes there. He will help show you around. You could even become friends" Queen Lelanda merrily said as she and her husband left the room.

Prince Vegeta just looked in disbelief at the wall of the hospital room. _Kakkarot_? In a final plea for sanity he lifted his hands to the sky and screamed. "Why ME?? Why? Why? WHY?"

____________________________________________________________________

So do you think I should continue? The next chapter is much better in my opinion!

Please review. Thank you. Any ideas due to the story's plot are welcome and will be considered. I will update as soon as possible.


	2. Sex, Money, and ShaSha

First off a special thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks to Reneex, Vegeta-lover, adbzfan2ko3, Baka Mint, Esca Moroe, and Moonsaiyanprincess for all of your support and to Kaiya I don't know exactly how to explain my Bulma she will show so many personalities throughout the story but I hope you like her! To Sweet Star your questions will all be answered later in the story! Finally, to Tsuki9 I read your new chapter but didn't get a chance to review yet sry! You're my best friend too! The rain today sucked though! I was hoping it would be more snow so we would never have to go back to school! Lol! Anyway, my fellow Delawarean isn't it weird that we could have passed each other on the street or something? Just thinking… Well, I will stop boring you all. So here it is everyone my next chap. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not, and I mean do not own DBZ or any characters! Stupid copyright laws! 

________________________________________________________________________

She scrubbed the floor vigorously on all fours, her small hands bleeding from the callous brush. Back and forth, back and forth. The continuous motion that her body had become accustomed to over the years played back and forth in her mind. Oh sure, sometimes she got a break and was assigned to kitchen duty or dusting but mostly she was scrubbing floors. She liked to think that they enjoyed seeing her in this position, below their feet with her head bowed. Mentally growling at the thought she had to hold back her fearsome temper.

She found that she was doing that a lot lately. Her damn mothers blood finally kicking in after all the years it had laid dormant. Maybe it was because of the permanent contact with full blooded male sayians. Like it helped her any now. She could have used it when she was little and growing up amongst the scum of Vegeta-sei. Hell, what was she saying, she was the scum of Vegeta-sei. But, if her mothers genes had kicked in then maybe she would have been able to kick the ass of all those kids who made fun of her because she was different. Made them look different by rearranging their nose so it was flat against their cheek, see how they liked being taunted and made fun of. 

__

But it doesn't matter now, she told herself, _I'm out of that place. This might not be any better but at least I know I' m in control of my destiny. _You see unlike most of the people who worked among the elite class, cleaning their mansions and cooking meals, this young woman wasn't a slave. She got paid for her work and she did a damn good job of it. Being a hybrid it was the only job she had found. Everyone else refused to hire her, claiming she would scare away business. _They're just jealous._ So stiffening her back and looking everyone dead in the eyes with her cold azure eye the cerulean haired beauty proudly, well as proud as she could, went right back to work.

"Just look at that naive Briefs girl over there. Saving up her money for nothing. Do you know what she is hoping ShaSha?" a ugly orange skinned girl, who the others had affectionately nicknamed the Queen of the Bitches, whispered over in the corner of the room. She had stopped dusting the paintings a couple of minutes ago to stare enviously at the girl in question.

"Who? Bulma?" ShaSha asked her friend.

"Yes Bulma you idiot!"

ShaSha rolled her eyes. "Whatever! What does she want Queen of the bitches?" 

The friend eyed her evilly, however everyone knew she was going to tell ShaSha anyway, she had to much of a big mouth not too. "She is hoping to save up enough money to go to Royal Blue Universal. Hah! Like they would except a half breed like her, she is just one step above us."

ShaSha laughed with her, along with the girls who were listening to their conversation. However, in side she didn't doubt Bulma could do it. She was impressively intelligent and indomitable for a half-breed. So in her heart ShaSha secretly cheered her on.

________________________________________________________________________

ShaSha was tremendously astonished to see Bulma tread in to work the next day with crystal clear tears running down her soft peachy skin. It just wasn't Bulma. All of the years that ShaSha had worked with her never had she seen the rare beauty cry. In her heart ShaSha knew something must be extremely amiss. So, when the Queen of the Bitches started to make fun of how weak Bulma was she was tempted to slap her, and finally after holding in the temptation for to long, having to hearing the jealous banshee rail on and on, her hand raised of it's own accord and before she knew it came down full force of the orange skin. Then she walked away and started to work at another section of the mansion like nothing had ever happened, leaving the bitch with her mouth gaping like a stranded fish.

After that ShaSha waited all day for Bulma to get off. Long hours after she herself was excused to go home. She never knew Bulma worked after time and surreptitiously began to grow a new respect for the half breed. Finally around one a.m. in the morning the blue girl sluggishly stumbled out of the building, fresh tears gushing down her face. Ferociously she tried to wipe them with her sleeve before any snobbish full bloods saw her and began to harass her. She just wasn't in the mood. That's when Bulma noticed a flash of red hair in the corner of her eye_. ShaSha_. Personally Bulma didn't mind the girl. She just had bad judgment in her choice of friends. _Must be meeting someone, maybe a lover_. Bulma giggled at the thought. ShaSha would make a cute wife for someone. Deciding it was none of her business, Bulma began to walk home.

That's why it scared the shit out of her when she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. Swinging around she was prepared to defend herself against what ever sick bastard that had grabbed her, after all it wouldn't be the first time. She let out a small whoosh of air as she noticed it was just ShaSha. 

"Damn, you sure scared me ShaSha! Are you lost? Do you need someone to help you out?" Bulma asked as her heart beat began to calm down.

"No, Bulma. I was actually waiting for you. I never knew you worked this late"

Bulma smiled at her. " Yeah well, more hours more money. What did you want to talk to me about?'

"You looked really upset today. I was wondering what was wrong. I know that I'm not always that nice to you but I'm not heartless,"

Bulma just kept looking at her, a fake smile now plastered on her face. " It's nothing"

ShaSha saw right through it. "You can tell me. Really. Please. It will make you feel better."

Bulma sighed, wobbling slightly, " The deadline for Royal Blue is this Saturday. They have already finished one half of the first semester and this is the last call."

ShaSha didn't understand. "And?"

"And I don't have enough money. I have saved everything I could and I still don't have enough money. It is my last chance." tears once again began to fall from the young woman's eyes, "After this year I will no longer meet the age requirement" Bulma whispered. "This is my dream ShaSha, my dream. I thought this might be it, I might finally achieve one of my dreams , just one. Every dream I have ever had has been crushed to little pieces. Crushed. That is what my life is, what it will always be." She looked away from ShaSha at that point, too ashamed that the girl was witnessing her mental breakdown. No one had ever seen her being so damn pathetic.

"Why do you want to go to a school like that anyway? What's so great about attending Royal Blue? Everyone there is either a snob or just pathetic?"

Sheepishly Bulma looked in the other direction. "I, um, never went to school. My father use to home school me. I've always wanted to go, but he never let me."

"Why Royal Blue though?"

"If I go there, even if it is only for a few months I'm sure to get into a college, which is more than I could ever hope for."

" Almost any other private boarding school will guarantee the same thing."

Bulma looked at her exasperated. "Fine, if you must know my mother went there."

"How much do you need?" ShaSha finally asked while pretending to be interested in the night sky. She could feel the shame the radiated off of Bulma after her short confession and didn't want her to feel any more embarrassed than she must already feel. After all, Bulma did have some of that proud Sayain blood in her.

Bulma looked at her weirdly. " I need exactly x 1,000."

ShaSha and Bulma just stood in awkward silence for awhile. Bulma wondered what was going on within the young girls mind. 

"I will have your money by morning" ShaSha said and before Bulma could reply she walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

_If My mother knew where I am right now she would kill me_, thought ShaSha. She stood clad in only a see through night shift that reached her knees. It wasn't the first time she had visited this place. I bet you can already guess where she is at. Yup, that's right a whorehouse. And this wasn't just a whorehouse but the most distinguished one on Vegetisa-sei. ShaSha had even heard that the King visited it once and awhile. Even so, she had never seen him.

You see our dear ShaSha has a secret fetish. She loves sex. Hot, rough, steamy, kinky sex. The kind that leaves bruises all over your body and a burning pain between the legs. She had spent all her life trying to deny it. Her society, even beings slaves, did not tolerate that behavior. The only time sex was permitted was the month after you are officially mates. You are only allowed to birth one child in your life time and that is the month given. If you do not become fertile after that month the male is allowed to kill you and take another wife. ShaSha had tried to rid her body of this so called 'evil.' She tried praying, she tried sacrificing animals, she even tried cutting herself for her God. Nothing worked to give her the supposed power that was promised to help fight off the immorality of intercourse.

She finally decided that she would only have sex for a good cause. Every time ShaSha ran into someone who was in need she dashed to this place. It didn't take long for her to get a wealthy man to satisfy all her needs. Body wise and money wise. She never kept the money herself, so in her mind she didn't see herself as a whore.

Coming back to reality ShaSha grinned as she noticed the bid was already at x 500,000 and kept going up. Not only would Bulma have the money to get into the school of her dreams she would have lots of back up money for clothes and food. Lots. Because lets keep it real people, ShaSha wasn't going to stop at one man, no way. After all, this was for a good cause.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma couldn't believe it! In her hand was more than enough money to accomplish her dream. She looked up at the person responsible for making her wish come true, tears shining in her eyes. "Oh ShaSha," she whispered, "I can't believe this. I can't take all this money, it must have took you years to save this up."

ShaSha just smiled a secret smile of her own. After last night her body was more than satisfied. In her mind, she thought she should be the one thanking Bulma. "Please, take it. It was made with you in mind. Don't worry, I can get plenty more where that is from. It was worth it." she replied.

Bulma's heart swelled with joy, a very unsayian characteristic. Unable to stop her self she threw her arms around ShaSha, squealing in ecstasy. At that moment Nappa, the elite who's houses they were working on, walked inside. Startled, he stared as a hybrid brat was hugging a slave. Deciding it was none of his business he strolled down the hall shaking his head. _I will never understand them half breeds. Hell, I'll be lucky if one day I understand women in general._

Bulma didn't notice Nappa walk in the door or the other girls that crowded in the hall way snickering at the sight of the two women hugging (thinking very naughty things, wink, wink). She was too delighted to see anything. She was floating on a cloud of paradise. Slowly, she grabbed the neck of her apron, ripped it off and threw it on the floor. She strolled past the group of gossiping girls, past the yelling officials, past the door way inside the house, and finally past the gleaming gates of the elite households. Turning around she looked at the elite mansions for the last time in her life and blew them a big fat kiss, then giggling crazily she skipped to the enrollment center. After all she had to go take that test.

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know so far it is pretty boring but it will get better. Just had to start it up.

So how did you like it? ShaSha is the bitch( I mean that in a good way!) isn't she? Lol, I just like her character, maybe I will incorporate her in the story later on. I know how it will end but I am not sure about some of the details in the middle so PLEASE if you have any ideas, TELL ME! All comments are welcome, even dumb ones. I once reviewed this person, who shall remain nameless, for their story ( they begged for ideas!! BEGGED!!) and then they insulted my comment in the next chapter. Well, screw them! Anywayz, and Review and tell me what you think. All suggestions open. 


	3. Meet Paris the slut, Jimmy the druggie, ...

okay everyone I am back! Yes I know you are so excited to hear from me! Ok , I want to point out that in the last chapter Bulma said it was the end of the half of the first semester so Vegeta has been at the school already for awhile. Also I want to thank all my reviewers, I would name them all personally but I'm too tired right now so I just want them to know I didn't forget them! 

Disclaimer: I do not , I repeat, DO NOT own dbz or any or it's characters. But I can't help but wonder what might have happened differently if I did.....hmmm.....MWAHHAHAHAH!! OK, I am officially a certified dork... 

_______________________________________________________________________________

The bountiful black-haired women squealed as she threw her arms around her cuddly boyfriend. She couldn't have been happier. Exams were over, her homework was done, and it was Friday, the start of the two day weekend! The only time during the week when the students at Royal Blue were permitted to visit their neighboring boy dorms and spend time at the schools weekend funded clubs. Sure, they saw the boys during classes but girls sat on one side while boys sat on the other so not much interaction occurred. Yes, now she could kiss up on her boyfriend and hold him all she wanted, well as long as they weren't caught. Yes, it was perfect!

"Um, Chi... can we go get some food now? I'm really hungry" The voice of ChiChi's boyfriend broke through her moment of bliss. 

"Goku! You are always hungry! Can't we just have a moment alone with me and you , not me, you, and food?" Chi sighed. _Why did he always think of food? Being a sayain is not an excuse anymore! Vegeta does not always think about food so Goku shouldn't either! _Despite her inner battle Chi lead him to the closest cafeteria. What a girl puts up with for love.

Minutes later CiChi and Goku sat at one of the schools expensive oak tables with their two best friends, 18 and Krillin. The four had been friends since the first week of school.

"So Chi," Goku mumbled, his mouth still full of food, "Did you hear about the new girl at school?"

"Eww! Goku! I refuse to answer you until you swallow your food and talk properly!" Chi nagged. She hated when Goku embarrassed her like this! It seems like he will never grow up. _Well, at least he is good at other things,_ ChiChi thought, mentally sniggering. They had never had sex yet since she wasn't ready. Chi promised her mother that she would wait until she got married to engage in intercourse. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean they can't do other things...

Goku swallowed his significant amount of food, glancing at his pouting girlfriend sheepishly. "Sorry Chi" he began, but got cut off by a gruff voice behind him.

"Tell that hag of yours to shut up Kakarot. Your a disgrace to sayains everywhere, taking direction from that ugly whore." 

Chichi's mouth dropped open as her face began to change slowly to a simmering red color. There was only one person that would insult **her, **a beautiful, intelligent, good at cooking, princess, like that and his name was Vegeta. The nerve of that short assed fucker. Why if he wasn't a Prince she would shove her foot so far up his ass that ...that ...ugh! She was just so livid that she couldn't even think! So she did the only thing that Princesses can think to do at a time like this, she crossed her arms and stuck her dainty nose in the air. Like true royalty.

"Gosh Vegeta, do you have to be so cruel?" Krillin said as he tried not to laugh at ChiChi's red face.

Vegeta looked at him angrily, "Shut up you bald assed freak before I smash your face into this fuckin ugly piece of shit they call a table."

Krillin shrinked into his plush chair, "Uh, sorry Prince Vegeta." he gulped then leaned over to 18 to whisper in her ear "How does Paris put up with him?"

18 just smirked at him. " Maybe the sex is good."

"Ahem. I can hear you." Vegeta coughed, looking at them expectantly. Suddenly he mirrored 18 in a smirk and began to primp, straitening his clothes out and smoothing out his hair. "But I am pretty fucking good in bed."

Stillness followed that remark as they sat there staring at each other, then they all promptly burst into laughter (with the exception of Goku who was still stuffing his face and of course ChiChi who was looking at Goku and thinking about how she was definitely not giving him a hand job tonight, after he didn't even stand up to Vegeta for her).

After they were able to catch their breath 18 looked over at Goku ,still curious over the comment he had made earlier. "Goku did you say there is a new girl?"

He swallowed the rest of his food before looking at the rest of them and answering. "Yeah, that's what the rumor is. She is supposed to be really smart...Hey! Do you think she might be able to help me with math?"

Everyone looked at each other because the whole school knew Goku was as dumb as a piece of wood. "Uhh, sure," Krillin said, " but we don't think you need help with math at all. You are getting a lot better." He didn't want to offend Goku.

Goku beamed at the comment but before he could thank his best bud ChiChi decided that learning about this new girl was much better than sulking in the corner and jumped into the conversation. After all, she did love gossip.

"Tell me more about this new girl! What else do you know?" she squealed (again).

" That's all I know really!" Goku laughed, " I thought you guys might know something"

They all shook their heads no. Chi Chi sighed, _I guess I will just have to wait until I meet her._

"I know something," a velvety voice said. 

ChiChi knew who is was before she even turned around. Paris, Vegeta's girlfriend. Personally ChiChi detested the bitch but Goku told her she had to be nice to her because she was helping Vegeta with some problem he had. So she put on a fake smile and turned around to face the anorexic bitch. "Really? What did you hear Paris?"

Paris sat herself on Vegeta's lap before she responded to ChiChi. " Everyone is talking about her of course. I thought you would have known by now ChiChi, but then I forget that know one really likes you so why would you know? Me on the other hand, we all know that everyone loves me." Paris shrugged. ChiChi felt rage boil within her and if she didn't love her boyfriend so much she would have been half way over the table by now strangling Paris by her skinny neck.

" Will you just fucking tell them Paris!" Vegeta said. He didn't feel like putting up with her petty shit right now. 

Paris just smiled at him. "Of course Veggie baby," Vegeta winced behind her back, " Well, people are saying she is really pretty and exotic, not as pretty as me, but close, and that she is this really influential princess or something important. I can already tell we will be splendid friends." Paris ended by scrunching up her nose, trying to be cute and failing miserably.

18 and ChiChi just looked at each other and rolled their eyes while Krillin was secretly wondering if the new girl might miraculously be shorter than him. Vegeta was wondering if the new girl might be a good fuck then his train of thought changed to when he could run off to get high. Goku was still eating.

______________________________________________________________________

Vegeta strolled through the campus grounds that he had grown accustomed to over the past months. To tell the truth he had kind of grown fond of this hell hole. The teachers were afraid of him and the dean didn't give a shit as long as he got his money so Vegeta got to do pretty much everything that he wanted to do. He had a girlfriend that his parents would approve of, and as a plus for him she was a okay fuck, and friends that were well...okay too, he guessed. Best of all, his father wasn't constantly over his shoulder, his mother wasn't there to nag him and, and his annoying little brother wasn't running around messing up his life. Yes, life was good. 

He looked up as his destination became closer, Jimmy Limersons dorm. Everyone knew that Jimmy was the biggest dealer in the school and well...lets just say that him and Vegeta were very good friends, if you catch my drift. Just as Vegeta was going up the stone walkway to the house a very ruff hand yanked him into the bushes, stumbling at being caught unaware Vegeta fell straight on his ass.

"What the fuck! Do have a death wish you little fucker!" Vegeta roared as he spit gravel out of his mouth and righted him self on his two feet. About to rip the man apart for interfering in his night plans, Vegeta looked up to meet his enemy in the eyes and was startled to see none other than Kakkorott, his annoying cousin. 

He sighed. "What do you want Kakkorott?"

Kakkorott looked at him hurt by the way his cousin reacted to seeing him. " Gosh, can you at least call me Goku? It's kind of my nickname you know. I like it better."

"Fuck off. Now why did you pull me into the bushes?" Vegeta said as he was wiping dirt off his clothes.

"Oh Yeah! Vegeta what are you doing going to Jimmy Limersons? He is a druggie!" Kakkorott almost yelled at Vegeta. He looked like a scared little boy, glancing back and forth from Vegeta to the large house, like somehow if he stayed there too long the drugs would use some extraordinary magic to lure him in.

"So, and it is Prince Vegeta to you third class! Your mother may have been my father's sister but your father is still a third class weakling and thus so are you and your pathetic brothers. " Vegeta replied. He was getting bored of his goody goody cousin.

Kakkorotts face suddenly hardened. " Look **Prince** Vegeta, my mom told me of your drug problem and you promised the family that you would stop! So why are you even talking to someone like Jimmy? If you won't help yourself then I'll help you myself!"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes. He was good at making up stories in times like this. "Look Kakkorott, you just jumped on me before I could even say anything. I'm here to get my notes from science since Jimmy had to borrow them. He said he blacked out and I felt sorry for the fucker! Now get out of my way!"

Kakkorott had the grace to look ashamed. " I am so sorry I ever doubted you Prince Vegeta. I should have know that you wouldn't break a promise." 

Vegeta just walked away towards Jimmy Limersons. _Kakkorott is such a idiot. Promises! Hah, like I gave a damn about them. Promises are made to be broken, _he bitterly thought. The rest of Vegeta's night was dedicated to forgetting the rest of his life. 

______________________________________________________________________

"So Bulma is it?" the bald headed dean asked. He took a swift look at the girl in front of him. He could tell already that he didn't like her. Damn mutts were trying to invade his top-notch school. Let one in and they all tag along! But what was he going to do? It was a violation of the school boards regulations to deny someone based on their ethnicity. 

"Yes sir," Bulma replied meekly. She wasn't use to mingling with the upper class and that was what she had been forced to do since her arrival. She was just about to have a panic attack. It was even worse that she was being so secretive. She couldn't tell them who she really was but every one wanted to know the who, what, when, and where's of her whole life. Rich people were so damn nosy, don't they have their own lives to live?

"Your iq is amazing and you seem to have the tuition paid in full along with living expenses...hmm," the dean looked closely at the papers in front of him, then suddenly threw them on the wooden desk in front of him, "Fine I will have my assistant Veronica show you your room. You need to be up at 6 am tomorrow so the guide we assigned to you can show you around. His name is ... oh I do believe that I don't remember who we gave to you. Veronica! Who is Miss Briefs guide?"

The brunette appeared at the door, hand filled with books and her glasses hanging from the end of her nose. " Prince Vegeta, Mr. Myristate."

A grin suddenly formed on Mr. Myristate's face adding more winkles to his already chubby face. Bulma could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he was trying to hold in some evil kind of laughter. "Good luck Miss Briefs," the dean chimed, " Don't keep Prince Vegeta waiting in the morning either. He doesn't like waiting."

__

I definitely don't like that man, he creeps me out! Bulma thought as she left in search or her room with the petite Veronica. _Prince Vegeta. I wonder why that name sounds so familiar? Oh well, I wonder what he is like...or if he's cute!_

_______________________________________________________________________

OK, how do you like it! This chapter is kinda boring but I needed to add it! Sry, I am a little behind in Updating! Okay but people I want **ATLEAST **seven reviews! Or I won't update! I didn't want to become a nagging writer but sigh, I guess that's what happens… So if you're a reader that doesn't review because you don't feel the need to you need to now! Well, review please! 


	4. Assessing and arguing

Lol…um…for the fast feedback I got I posted another chap right away! (and also because practice was cancelled!) First I want to say I'm sry if my note sounded a little harsh but I was tired and cranky and all that shit, ya know? Practice was hard and my body was all sore and I was wet cause I got splashed, and wouldn't you get frustrated too? I mean I only wanted two more reviews and you could have just said "Good" and left off like that and not even leave a name and I would have been happy! So of course I was frustrated! But I really am I nice person! Now I am all rested and feed and in a much better mood! Forgive me? Oh and for all the nice people who reviewed and reviewed the note your reviews will be erased but that's okay cause know who did. I just don't want that note being in the way of my story! So now for thanks to all my reviewers, this might be a little long so if you want skip it!

To reviewers of the second chapter (who I never got around to thanking):

Thanks to **Kaiya**, **Kat**, **moonsaiyanprincess**, and **adbzfan2k03**

To reviewers of the third chapter:

Thanks to **dirtysouthssweetness**(By the way I luv your fic!), **Chili BB**, **RisinIndeed**, **nbc**, **Perfect.Kallero**, and **qioki**.

As to:

****

The mad Orange: Of course! I was never going to never finish! Thanks for the review

****

Ashely: Of course I luv it enough that people read! but don't you like your family to tell you that they love you once and awhile even though you know they do? It reassurance! Makes you feel warm and tingly inside! Lol! As for my Bulma she defiantly won't be a whimp but she will love Vegeta a lot!

****

Nebula: Sry you had to change your routine for me but I am ever so gracious for your review!

****

DBZ Girl: Please read previous note and…forgive me?

****

Kaiya: I absolutely love your reviews! Love em! 

**PrincessPanchii:** I know, I know! In fact by the time I got your review I had already taken off the note! Do you forgive me too? Thanks so much for the very nice review! I love your work! 

To reviewers of the note:

Thanks to **Dragon_Fly**, **reneex**, **Rachie-chan**, **RisinIndeed, **and** Adira.**

As to:

****

Frunkystars79: Because we need them! There vital to the story building process! Okay, just for you I won't ask for reviews at the end of the chapter even though I really want them!

****

Lilli: thank you, thank you, thank you!

****

Dbzfan: I promise I won't quit okay? I might get frustrated and stubbornly delay chapters but I promise I won't quit!

Thank you everyone! Now on with the show!

________________________________________________________________________

Vegata's heavy feet trudged up the steps on at a time. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right…okay you get the picture. He was so afraid that he might topple backwards and land on his ass that he wouldn't dare take his eyes off the ground. His head was literally throbbing, his body ached everywhere, and his mouth was extremely dry. The worst part was he couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. From the time he was saying hello to Jimmy to the time he woke up butt-naked next to some sophomore girl he and dragged himself back to his dorm and into his fantastically comfortable bed and feel right back asleep it was just a big blank. In fact, if he had a choice in the matter he would still be sleeping blissfully, tangled in his navy blue silk sheets. But no! Today he was awakened by the dean, Mr. Myristates, high pitched screech at five thirty a.m.! Can you believe it? It was Saturday, his one day to sleep in, and he was woken up at five thirty! 

Vegeta could still remembered Mr. Myristates face when he grabbed him by his repulsive tie and demanded to know why he was awakened at such and ungodly hour. Apparently it was a requirement for Seniors to show a new comer around the school and since he missed his chance to show a measly freshman around he was stuck with the mysterious new girl. Vegeta snorted_, Mysterious! Hah! Probably just some ugly rich girl who everyone want to be friends with because she has a nice house with a big pool or something. That's what the all are anyway! _So here he was, the great Prince Vegeta, spending his free time to show some snob around and listen to her go "that's not so great! I have four of those at my house." Well, that's what Paris does, and this new girl and Paris were probably two peas in a pod.

So Vegeta looked over at himself one more time in a glass window to make sure he looked halfway decent, pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to go away then knocked on the dorms sturdy door. His head snapped up when the whoosh of the door opening was heard and his endless black eyes were blessed with the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. 

Her hair color was extraordinary, a mix between a light blue and a soft lavender. It flowed down her back unlike any other he had seen before. Saiyan women had coarse hair, in stiff spikes that often stuck out in different directions, although not as bad as Saiyan men. Paris being elite had hair like that. But this girl, her strands appeared so velvety, so untangled, like he could run his hand through it and they would flow over his fingers like water. At that thought he wanted so badly to do just that, to touch her hair, that his hand twitched as he restrained himself.

The worst part was her features. They were even more wonderful than her hair. Her face was small, yet not to small, and had the cutest little nose. Her skin was flawless, creamy with a healthy glow. Her mouth was lush, ripe, just right for kissing, and covered with a pale pink gloss that smelled faintly of strawberries. Vegeta wondered if they tasted like strawberries, too. The eyes, how could he explain them? Blue, an unbelievable shade of blue. They made her look vulnerable, fearful, brave, strong, determined, all of them things and more at the same time.

And Oh, Goddess of Vegeta-sei, that body! She was wearing the required school uniform but it clung so tight to her body that Vegeta though his mouth would begin to water at any given time. He wondered if the schools perverted seamstress- who was a guy - had done that on purpose. If so he was going to tip the old man the next time he saw him. The uniform hardly covered anything so Vegeta could get a pretty good idea of how she looked. A slender neck held up her head, below it was two big, round, plush breast. Her abs were toned and now that he looked so was the rest of her body. She was in shape, he liked that in a women. The tan she was accompanied with made her look so, even more. What Vegeta liked most though, was the fact that she was muscular but not overly muscular, like most Saiyan women were. She was small and petite enough that he felt dominate yet at the same time reassured that she was a big girl and could handle herself. Vegeta felt himself begin to grow hard and willed himself to back down. She was just so deliciously exotic.

He gasped when she smiled at him politely. " Hi, my name is Bulma. Your name is Prince Vegeta right?"

Vegeta swallowed a few times before he felt he could talk normally then replied gruffly. "Yeah." He didn't trust himself to say anymore.

Bulma was a bit taken back by her escorts gruff reply to such a simple question. _Great, another jackass. Like I haven't meet enough in my life! _She had to admit he was damn fine looking though. A well built tan body with smooth skin, strong facial features, high cheek bones, kissable lips, gorgeous ebony eyes, and pitch-black hair that looked well groomed. He looked a little out of it and his eyes were a bit pink around the edges but that was his business. One thing Bulma knew for sure was that he was Saiyan, the tail wrapped around his waist confirmed that, and Bulma didn't want to be involved with anymore Saiyan males. She sighed, _what a pity_.

________________________________________________________________________

__

Six hours later a very frustrated Bulma was about to scream her head off. Who knew Prince could be such a dick head! He insulted and teased her all day and refused to call her anything but woman! Furthermore, she knew nothing about the campus since he didn't know anything about it either it seemed! What kind of guide was he?

Vegeta, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Who knew that you didn't need to be high to have fun? Someone should have told him before that torturing women like Bulma was so enjoyable! He laughed as she began to stalk away from him after he had playfully called her shoes hideous! He could never do this with Paris or any other Saiyan elite girls because they were such babies, but he had this feeling that Bulma could take it. That she was made up of something different, something distinctively her. And to tell the truth it was kinda pleasurable to know that. To know that this girl could handle him. 

Vegeta's moment of happiness was snapped in half like a small twig when his ears caught the sound of his "friends" telling him to wait up. _Not now, not now, _he thought but it was no use, like old pals they came running up to him and gave him a friendly pat on the back. One of these days he was going to kill them. 

Bulma looked back to where Vegeta was standing when she heard his voice mingling with others and was shocked to see that he had actually had friends! Who would have thought? _Maybe he's paying them because he gets lonely!_ Bulma giggled at the thought but suddenly wished she didn't when a girl with black hair looked her way then started to advance upon her. She hoped she wasn't like Prince Vegeta. She sighed when the girl gave her a friendly smile and returned the favor. Maybe she would meet some decent people after all. 

"Hey! My names ChiChi. What's yours?" the girl asked.

"Bulma, Bulma Briefs." Bulma jumped when ChiChi clapped her hands and she squealed.

"Your that new girl aren't you? What were you doing out here talking to Prince Vegeta? We saw that you know, but though you left by the time we got up here." ChiChi asked. Bulma briefly wondered if she was always this eccentric.

" Yes, I am the new girl. Prince Vegeta is my guide, but he's not a very good one." Bulma replied and ChiChi just laughed at the comment.

" I don't doubt that! Well, come on I will introduce you to everyone and then me and my girl 18 will give you a good tour of this excellent campus!" ChiChi said, and before Bulma could answer she dragged her over to the group of people.

First she was introduced to a short, bald man named Krillin, then a tall Saiyan named Goku who was ChiChi's boyfriend. ChiChi had said that with a warning in her eyes, directed toward Bulma. ChiChi had to admit she felt a little threatened by Bulma's beauty but was relieved when she noticed that Bulma had no interest in her man. Bulma was finally introduced to a pretty women by Saiyan standards but mediocre by universal standards, that went by the name of Paris. 

Paris immediately latched herself to Vegeta's arm and cuddled up next to him. She was no fool and knew that Bulma was stunning and she needed to make it clear that Prince Vegeta was her man, only hers. Not only that but the fact that when she married him she would be Queen of Vegeta-sei and deserved the respect of such. 

" This here is my love, Prince Vegeta. One day he is going to be King of Vegeta-sei and if I am lucky enough my dearest love will make me his queen." Paris cooed into Vegeta's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Bulma paled considerably when she heard that. It wasn't the part about Vegeta being Paris's boyfriend but the King of Vegeta-sei part. That had to mean…oh dear. He was an actual Prince. Not only that but her Prince! If he found out who she really was it was within his rights to expel her form the school, or even worse…kill her. After all, she was breaking a Vegeta-sei law. A half-breed going to a elite school, the elder council would forbid it! She groaned. And she thought she would be able to get away with it. She straightened up suddenly, she still could. It just meant that Vegeta could not find out she was Saiyan. That's it.

Paris hearing the groan almost shouted in triumph, thinking it was because Bulma wanted Vegeta but not soon after 18 busted her bubble of confidence. 

"Bulma? Didn't you know that Vegeta was the Prince of Vegeta-sei? I mean it's kind of obvious!"

Bulma laughed and began to blush, " I thought his name was Prince." Everyone looked at her bizarrely and she tried to defend herself. " It's not that unusual now a days!"

ChiChi and 18, seeing the red that came rushing into Vegeta's face and knowing he was going to blow up soon swiftly rushed Bulma away with the excuse of promising her a satisfying tour leaving everyone else miserably trying hold in their laughter.

________________________________________________________________________

Ok that's it! I know, not my greatest work but I tried! In the next chapter I am going to speed it up to a couple of months ahead! So that way the romance can begin without me feeling like it was too fast. K? Everyone forgives me for showing my evil side right? You all know you have one too so don't deny it!


	5. Desperately seeking high

Hey everyone! This chap is gonna be a little boring but I have to put it in for development! Just so you can see how Veggie and Bulma interact with each other! So bare with me! This chap is also a little to nice for my taste as well! 

Now to my reviewers:

Thanks ever so much to **The Great One**, **Jessica**, **BLAZ**, **Alex**, and **adbzfan2k03**.

As to:

**Kaiya**: Okay, I will tell you a little secret! You need a female muse, that must be it! Here meet mine! JANNNNA!!!!!

Janna: Yes Kamalakali?

Me: Ahem, where is my next chapter? Bring it too me now!

Janna: Screw you! Write your own chapters.

Janna walks away and gives KamalaKali the finger. Kamalakali starts blushing

Well, she use to be a good muse! ::Mumbles:: damn muses! Can never get yourself a good one. Maybe if Janna and Fred screwed each other than they wouldn't be so cranky.

**J~Kat**: I read your new chap! And reviewed! It was great! But the funniest thing happened! You didn't sign in when you reviewed and I knew that I had read your fic so I searched for the name you gave in the review, J~Kat, and I couldn't find it and I was searching everywhere so I could read the new chap and I finally found it when I went over my review record. Well, it was funny for me…::crickets::

**moonsaiyanprincess**: I think Bulma and Vegeta get closer in this chapter. She hasn't told 18 and ChiChi yet though and I'm not sure if she will. Vegeta might find out though!

**BakaMint**; I can't tell you everything cause it will ruin the surprise but I think you will love it ( in the later chapters, not now!).

**Ashley:** My pleasure! Yeah, now you feel that special feeling! Lol.

**pandora666: **Oh no, it will defiantly not be smooth!

**Lei-Chan: **Thank you, thank you! The Vegeta drooling over Bulma was my favorite part too!

______________________________________________________________________

Bulma sighed in ecstasy as she strolled along the stone pavement on her way to Vegeta's dorm. The sun was shining, the birds singing, and the echoes of laughter trailed behind her. She couldn't believe how she could have fallen in love with this place after only three months. The girls (ChiChi and 18) had even commented on how much her true personality was beginning to stand out. She never felt so free in her life.

Now it was Sunday and like every Sunday before she was headed to Vegeta's to tutor him in Advanced Chemistry. To tell the truth Bulma didn't think that he even needed to be tutored in Advanced Chemistry, or that he needed to be in the class, since she was the only person he knew in it. But he insisted he needed the class and needed tutoring, so every Sunday she went to visit him from 3pm to 8pm. 

Bulma didn't mind though. Sure Vegeta was an ass sometimes but he could be funny as hell. Who else could snap out raw jokes about sex and just plain dirty things with the finesse Vegeta could? Bulma actually looked forward to her Sunday nights. They were the only time her and Vegeta could actually talk without his bitchy girlfriend Paris around. 

Goddess of Vegeta-sei, did Bulma hate Paris. She didn't always though, in the beginning she tolerated Paris's 'holier than thou' attitude. That was until Paris insulted Bulma's blue hair. Let's just say that blood was shed, hair was pulled, and some teeth were knocked out, if you catch my drift. Luckily, Vegeta intervened and they weren't expelled. Bulma always wondered about that, why Vegeta saved her from being expelled and not just Paris. 

After that she couldn't help but form a little crush for the Saiyan Prince. But she wasn't dumb, she knew it was futile to pursuit him, it would go no where. After all, he was the Prince of a mighty empire and she was just a mutt.

_______________________________________________________________________

Rain poured relentlessly against the glass panels of Vegeta's bedroom window. It was Monday and he had just returned from his last class, soaking wet from having to run across the campus. He plopped down on his bed and cursed at his stupidity. Now his sheets were soggy and it took forever to clean silk. Vegeta didn't sleep with a comforter since he got hot at night so luckily he didn't have to get one of those dried. 

__

How can the weather change from being so sunny that is sickening to dreary and wet? Vegeta pondered, but to tell the truth he didn't really care. He didn't care about a lot now a days, except for getting high, getting fucked, and a small, petite, blue haired women named Bulma.

It was pathetic how much he enjoyed her company. He wasn't so lonely when he had her around. He didn't love her, oh no! He admired her, enjoyed her personality, lusted after her, but never loved her. It's not like he didn't believe in love, he just didn't remember what love was. 

Even if he did , shudder, love her it wouldn't matter. She wasn't Saiyan. Now that he thought about it he didn't know what the fuck she was, but she wasn't Saiyan. No Saiyan had Blue hair that was as silky and soft as velvet water. Plus, Vegeta had Paris. She was a bitch but she was an elite Saiyan and his parents loved her. Paris was adored by his family. He took her to see them during Holiday break and she acted so fake that even he was convinced, for a short while, that she was a loving, charitable woman. Why wouldn't they love her?

Vegeta looked at the clock and with realized it was almost five. Time to head over to Jimmy's place and have some fun. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Tuesday morning was hell for Vegeta and that was only the beginning. He was late to his first period class, forgot his books, and accidentally slipped in the hallway and hit his head contributing to the headache he already had. 

Second period he had with Paris and he spent the entire hour listening to her babble on and on about how she was going to redecorate the palace after they mated. He could have fainted when she turned to him and with big black eyes asked him if he loved her. Fortunately the bell rung just in time and he darted out of the class room.

Third, fourth, fifth, and sixth were just as excruciating as he had to listen to Kakkorot talk about all his favorite foods for four hours! How can you talk about food for four hours?

Finally seventh period rolled around. Vegeta's favorite class, his only solace throughout the day, Advanced Chemistry with Bulma. She was, in effect, the only reason he took the class to begin with.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma smiled as she came inside the classroom. She always seemed to be happy these days, like nothing could bring her down. Still smiling she sat down next to Vegeta and slyly winking at him asked him how his day was.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

" Want to know about mine?" Bulma sweetly asked.

"Not really." Vegeta replied, hiding a smirk. He was already looking forward to seeing he get mad at him.

Growling she narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine you ass! Forget I even asked!"

Vegeta was about to reply but the class professor began the lesson. He decided he would get back on her good side after class.

A half an hour later a still fuming Bulma was writing down equations when she felt something being slid into her hand. Surprised she looked down and noticed it was a note addressed to her. She should read it after class but curiously got the better of her and she gradually opened to scan the contents.

__

Dear Bulma,

I know that we don't really know each other but you seem like a really nice person and I would love to take you out on Friday. What do you think? I hope you agree. If you do would you please give me give me your number so we could make arrangements?

Yours always,

Yamcha 

Bulma was shocked, her very first date! Well, her first one at this school! And with Yamcha no less. He was a noble son of some guy from her dads home planet. She stole a glance to her left to see Yamcha looking at her expectantly and blushing. _That is so cute! He is blushing! Why not give him a chance? _So Bulma hurriedly wrote down her number and slid it on his desk just before the bell rung. 

Gathering her things she was about to leave the classroom when a hand grabbed her wrist and heaved her back. Startled, she swung around to come eye to eye with Vegeta.

"What was all that about Women?"

Forgetting that she was mad at him Bulma squealed, a habit she picked up from ChiChi. " I just got a date with Yamcha." Then she laughed joyously, skipping out of the class room, as it finally hit her. She has a date for Friday and for once in her life the man wasn't Sayian. How do other species interact on dates?

Vegeta stood in shock as Bulma's form retreated down the hallway. Her words kept repeating over and over in his head. _I just got a date with Yamcha, I just got a date with Yamcha…_

Before he could help it a rumbling sound admitted from his throat. He was growling. Then, out of impulse, his hand came down on the door frame he was leaning on and cracked it in two. Ignoring the professors protest he sauntered out of the class room then out of the school. He desperately needed to get high. 

________________________________________________________________________

****

PLEASE READ THIS!

Okay that was way to nice for my taste and am sorry if it was for you! I was literally cringing as I wrote it. It was just so along the lines of other fics! You know what I mean? But don't worry, that chapter was only to show how Bulma and Vegeta were beginning to feel for each other and how good thing **were** going for Bulma. (Key word **were**) The next chapters will be full of all that drama and naughty, dirty, angst, sad stuff. Yamcha will not play a critical role in the fic either. He will never actually have a talking scene with Bulma! So don't worry! This will not be a typical fic! 

Also, If you want me to notify you when I post a new chapter just ask in a review and leave and e-mail address!

Please Review! Thank you!


	6. Bitches, strippers, and cardboard thrown...

I DON"T OWN DBZ!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!

To my extra special reviews Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Thanks to **Shigasu**, **pandora66**, **Tiggerlily**, **Firey queen86**, **adbzfan2k03**, and **Chosa**! 

As to:

****

Da Bomb: I have something like that planned in the future! Like in the last few chapters! Thanks ever so much for the review!

****

Moonsaiyanprincess: Yes! Mwah ha ha ha! Lol, don't worry, he won't be around for long ::wink wink::

****

Lei-Chan: You bet ya, Bulma kicked her ass! I think I am planning another fight scene later and well…you'll see! Thanks for telling me it wasn't that overly horribly nice! Lol.

****

Ayaki: I so agree with you! I hate that Whhaa, he broke up with me and now my life is over crap! I just don't think Bulma would be that dependent on a man…oh, wait maybe that's me! Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Now on to the story!

****

Beautiful

Chapter six

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 all sat under the pulsating lights of the Royal Blue Universal Club No. 6, drinking whatever the hell the waiter had given them. No one really checked because the clubs were so efficiently protected. You see, Royal Blue had eight night clubs distributed across its vast campus which were only opened on the weekend, all of them dubbed with a number, hence Club No. 6.

I suppose some students could view it as a way to keep the students confined, but Bulma didn't see it that way. She saw it as a way for them to have fun and at the same time be reassured that some idiotic guy wasn't going to rape them. ChiChi, on the other hand, complained non stop about how it was unfair that even on weekends they couldn't leave and go to real clubs.

Bulma just shook her head at the girls ranting, sometimes ChiChi was just too whinny and spoiled. If ChiChi had been in a real club, the kind Bulma had once worked at, she would be whimpering under the table for her daddy to come get her. Harsh, but hell, life is harsh, get over it. 

Bulma just smiled at ChiChi, nodding her head, and secretly looked around the nightclub, assessing who was present. Suddenly she noticed something. 

"Hey Goku," Bulma said turning to the tall man in the booth next to them. "Where is Vegeta at?"

She could see his warm black eyes scan the crowd then look at her confused. "I don't know. He should be here, he said he would come and Vegeta hardly ever breaks a promise. Maybe he's running late."

"Yeah, your probably right," Bulma replied and turned back around to face one very angry ChiChi and a amused 18.

Bewildered, she wondered why they were looking at her like that. "Um, what's the matter?"

At that 18 couldn't hold her laughter in any more and kneeled over in her chair, clutching her stomach. ChiChi's face just got redder and redder before she finally exploded.

"What's the matter? What's the matter!? I will tell you what's the matter! You cut me off! No one cuts Princess ChiChi off!" And with those words she stormed off to the bathroom.

A confused Bulma turned to a blond haired 18. "What's stuck up her ass?"

18 just smiled, " Seventeen years of being a spoilt little brat who gets everything she wants. But Shhh, don't tell her I said that."

Bulma just laughed. "I won't, but will she be okay?"

" Yeah, she will come back smiling in an hour or so and have forgotten the whole thing. That's just how ChiChi is." 18 replied and picked up her drink, sipping on it. 

Bulma decided, right then and there, that she could considered 18 a friend, a very rare thing for Bulma. Only two people had ever earned that privilege before in her life, ShaSha and a girl named Maria that she knew when she was ten. ChiChi, Goku and everyone else were acquaintances, she liked them but she would never reveal secrets to them or cry in front of them. That was just how Bulma Briefs was.

An hour later, ChiChi had still not returned and neither 18 or Bulma really cared. Over the course of sixty minutes the had learned so much about each other that it was startling. 18 told Bulma about her twin brother who was enlisted in the army at the time being, and how both her mother and father, noble diplomats, had died in a fire when she was twelve, then how her crazy uncle had taken her and her brother in and how lonely she felt growing up, how she would pop pills in hope that she would feel better, how her brother was never there because he was always running away, then finally how she was put in rehab and her uncle decided to send her to Royal Blue so she could interact with girls her age. 

Bulma then told 18 about her real past, leaving out the part about half of her being Saiyan and the planet she grew up on being Saiyan out. She just didn't feel safe knowing that anybody knew that.

Now an hour later, they sat there laughing as they assessed the ass of every boy that strolled past them. On the subject of boys Bulma turned to 18.

"So, 18, you and Krillen are a couple aren't you?"

18 looked at her and smirked. " Yeah we are. I know what you are thinking, he's to short for me, but I don't care. He is the sweetest boy I have ever meet and what he lacks in height he makes up in bed, if you catch my drift."

Bulma just laughed. This was by far the best night she had in a long time.

"So," 18 began, " What about Yamcha? You two are an item aren't you? What you've been going out for how long? How is that going?"

Bulma smiled. " Yeah, we've been together for about a month now. He's sweet and everything but boy is he dumb. Doesn't know a thing in the bedroom, thus the reason we have done nothing. I guess I'm having fun with him now in my life but we won't be together forever, I can tell you that."

Now it was 18's turn to laugh. " I would have never guessed, I mean…" She cut herself short and looked behind Bulma. 

Bulma followed her gaze and saw ChiChi heading towards them. _Time to pamper ChiChi_, she though then looked over at 18. She caught Bulma's gaze and they both smiled then stood up and waited for ChiChi to sit down. Just like 18 said, she completely forgot what had happened before and they went right back to talking about how ChiChi had done her hair for Homecoming. Just like typical teenage girls.

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma slowly trudged toward her dorm. It was two a.m. and she was tired as fuck but she couldn't get her mind off the fact that Vegeta had not shown up all night. Since her and Yamcha had started to go steady thing had changed between them. He no longer showed up to a lot of the planned get-togethers and if he did he was usually late and had this blank look on his face. Furthermore, he always acted so cold around her. To tell the truth, Bulma was worried. She might think Vegeta was a dick sometimes but he could actually be nice once and awhile and he was her price. So Bulma turned around and headed to Vegeta's dorm instead. She was going to find out what the hell was going on with him.

________________________________________________________________________

At Vegeta's dorm it was quite another thing than the night clubs at Royal Blue Universal. Jimmy, who Vegeta had dubbed his new best friend, was currently holding a party in the princes honor. What was the occasion? Hell if anyone knew, like Jimmy really needed a reason to throw a party.

Drugs lay scattered on tables, alcohol bottles tipped over, dripping onto a stained blue carpet, smoke billowing throughout the rooms, slipping between the cracks of the door frames as perfectly respectable senior girls stripped on Vegeta's dining room table. This was the dark side of Royal Blue, the underground life. 

The man of honor sat on a makeshift thrown of glued together cardboard pizza boxes as he watched the stripping women. Jimmy had come up with the idea of the thrown about an hour into the party, decided that Vegeta should feel what it will be like when he is crowned King. When the cardboard thrown was finished the sat Vegeta on it and simultaneously cheered "King of the druggies." Hell, what did you expect? They were bored, high, and trapped in a prep school.

So, as I was saying, Vegeta sat on his make shift thrown vaguely remembering that he was supposed to be some where that night but then dismissed it. It couldn't be better then this. His Saiyan ears then picked up a light rapping on the door.

"Jimmy, go get the door." he slurred, then went back to watching the dancing. 

______________________________________________________________________

__

Do I have the wrong dorm? This can't be right. Bulma pondered as she looked at the door in question. It was Vegeta's number all right but she was sure she could hear music inside and if she wasn't mistaken that was smoke that was drifting out of the door cracks. _Maybe I should leave._

Before Bulma could do anything however the door swung open to reveal Jimmy Limerson, the biggest drug dealer on campus. 

"Are you gonna stand there all day sweet thang, or are you gonna get you lil ass in here and give daddy some luv?" He said and Bulma could feel herself getting nauseated at the mere mention of doing something with him. Sure he was kind of cute but somehow he reminded her of the life she use to live when she was little on Vegeta-sei. 

Bulma pushed the little fucker out of the way and walked into the smoky room, coughing as the lungs were filled with second hand smoke and her eyes began to burn. _I have been living at this place for to long if a little smoke is getting to me._

She pushed her way through the swarm of body rubbing on each other, knowing that soon an all out orgy would occur and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Lifting her head up she gasped as she finally spotted him, Vegeta. He sat on top of a bunch of pizza boxes, eyes blood shot, as a girl from her language class rubbed her naked body against him. _Oh my fucking Goddess of Vegeta-sei!_

Vegeta's head snapped up from their spot on the naked girl in his arms as he felt a familiar presence in the room, and his eyes connected with those of the beauty that had been haunting him for weeks, Bulma. Shock and disgust was written across her petite face, giving him a sicking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Guilt? No, It couldn't be, he never felt guilty, never. But something in the back of his mind told him it was, guilt at his actions and guilt at letting her down, letting her see him like this. 

Before he could say anything in his defense Bulma dashed out of the room, shoving people out of her way in her hurry to get to the door. Sobering up, he pushed the naked girl to the floor and ran after her, knowing that he had to make her understand. He didn't know why, he just had to. 

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so how do you like it? I know I made ChiChi to seem like a bitch but aren't you tired of the same old ChiChi in every fic? I mean, ChiChi acts like a bitch yet is still Bulma's best friend while 18 sits in the background. They are still friends though, so don't worry all you ChiChi fans! 

Please review and while your at it if you really like my fic add it to your favorite list! I would really appreciate it! 

Oh, and if you want to be notified when I update just tell me!

I'm out, until the next exciting chapter of "Beautiful"

~KamalaKali


	7. Strawberries

Hey Everyone! How are you this fine evening? I was going to post this on Fri but decided to be nice and write it on Mon. and post it! So express your gratitude. 

To my reviewers:

Thanks so much to **Firey_queen86**, **Marcy**, **Rachael**, **RisinIndeed**, **Sorceress** **Fujin**, **Authority**, **Alex**, **Trunks Babe**, **Blue Eyed Blonde**, **Da Bomb**, and **Dirtysouthssweetness**!

As to:

**Moonsaiyanprincess**: That's what I was thinking!

**Goku's Blue Angel**: Lol! Hey didn't want to offend anyone! But do you think there actually are some out their? Oh, and plenty of V/B action is coming up!

**Sil3ntromanc3**: Thanks for your review and being so honest! I appreciate it!

**Tsuki9**: And here I though you forgot all about me! Hope you get better soon, my family was sick over the weekend, too. Are you doing the DSTP right now? Ugh, I hate them things!

**Kaiya**: I love your review they just brighten up my day. Oh, and Janna will not be here with us today. It seems that I was having a writers block and Janna accidentally fell down the stairs 

::whistles as she slides body behind her with her foot:: 

Kamalakali: So how have you been?

::Janna groans behind Kamalakali::

Kamalakali: What the? Ohh, hold on please…

:: Starts shouting at Janna about writers blocks and tries to attack Janna with ChiChi's frying pan of doom but Janna pulls out her magic typewriter and smashes Kamalakali on the head with it::

Janna: Aww, look Kamalakali was so tired that she needed to take a nap! Isn't that cute?! :: Mumbles under breath- always blaming me for her problems! Hah, she's the one that needs to get laid. I'm a muse, not a miracle worker!:: Anyway, read on and enjoy the new chapter!

:: Janna picks up Kamalakali's body and walks out of the room::

Janna: Damn she's heavy!

Kamalakali: ::Mumbles- I am not you good for nothing muse!::

****

Enjoy Everyone! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

Vegeta walked around campus aimlessly, he really didn't know where he was going, he just walked. Completely sober now, he wondered what he did to deserve this, to have the one person he liked to spend time with see him being the ass hole he truly was. He sigh. _Where is she? I knew I saw her run this way._

Suddenly, his acute hearing picked up a rustle of leaves to his right. Pushing branches out of his way he ventured farther toward the sound of the movement. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. 

Her face was turned upwards, toward the crescent moon, it's beams raining down on her. Her indigo hair was disheveled and spread freely around her shoulders and down her back and she sat with her legs tucked beneath her chin. Gorgeous, truly gorgeous. 

Slowly he advanced upon her, afraid that she was like a rare animal and at the slightest quick movement she would disappear into the clear night sky. As soon as he stood about a foot step away her head snapped towards him, blue eyes locking with black. 

She knew he was there, he could tell by the way her face showed no sign of surprise. Sneaky little bitch probably knew he was there all along. A grin slowly spread across his face, she was almost Sayian like in the way she acted. However, his high sprits were shot down when she swiftly turned her back on him and he was reminded of why they were there in the first place.

Cautiously, he sat down next to her grimacing as he felt the soggy dirt and leaves beneath him. They sat like that silently, both afraid to say anything to each other as crickets chirped in the distance. 

Finally, Bulma came to the decision that she would have break the ice. Curious eyes turned toward Vegeta's dark figure beside her and she asked the most simply yet the most complex word to ever be spoken. 

"Why?"

Vegeta just stared at her, not knowing how to word his thoughts, how all these feelings running amuck inside of him could be formulated into sentences. 

"You…you wouldn't understand…"

Not an expression on her face changed "Try me."

"Nothing I say will leave this spot, right?"

"Promise."

He looked at her intently. "Not good enough. You swear?"

"I swear."

Finally, for the first time in his life the proud prince spilled his secrets into the cold night air, not once looking at his companion as he talked.

" I… I use to be happy. Like every other person at this damn place. I had power, money, a future, respect, and a great family. A great one. I can still remember climbing into my mothers lap when I was little and she would tell me mystical stories until fell asleep. Then my father would carry me back to my room and secretly tuck me into bed. Then it all crashed, raining pieces of my fantasy life all around me."

He laughed into the tree branches, almost hysterically. "Isn't it funny how the root of everyone's problems lays within their family?" Vegeta didn't wait for an answer. 

"Anyway, I was about thirteen when I saw it. I got back from a school lesson early and was so excited to go home. Something was wrong as soon as a stepped into the marble palace. I could feel it in the air, soaking into my bones. So…so…" At that Vegeta stopped dazing off in his own memories. Bulma patiently waited.

He shock himself mentally then went back to the story. " No one was there and me, pretending to be big and brave went in search of anyone. I heard voices in the back room, the "conference room" as my father liked to call it. I wasn't allowed in it, ever. I always wondered why. Getting a little scared being so alone I opened the door. I didn't think it would be of any harm if I just peeked inside. That's where I saw it. There he was, the man who I admired and loved so much tangled in the sheets of a large bed pumping himself in between the legs of Lelonda."

Bulma looked at him weirdly. _So? Lelonda is the Queen and his mother. _She voiced her opinion out loud.

Bulma was startled when his fist hit the ground, shaking the trees around them. "That bitch is not my mother. She never was and never will be. She's my fucking aunt! I trusted her, her and my father, and look what they did to me and my mother. He never saw me leave that room, never knew that I saw them together. For once in my life I under stood why my mother cried at night. Wouldn't you? Her own little sister stole her mate from right under her nose. My mother offered her a house, food, and that was how she repaid her." 

His voice suddenly got softer, "A month later I noticed Lelonda was getting bigger and she began to hang on my father more and more. Sadly, my mother noticed too. She couldn't take it, she really did love my father. One day the palace guards woke up to find her face down in the garden fountain, blood everywhere, I couldn't bare the sight. She was dead, cut her own wrist with a kitchen night. Father and Lelonda didn't even seem to care. In fact, they performed the mating ceremony the next day, right after my mother was lowered into the cold, dank, ground."

Vegeta wasn't finished." I got worst after that. They just pretended like my mother never existed. I wasn't even allowed to utter my her name, no one was. Lelonda went as far as to claim me as her son in public and soon everyone came to believe that, I think that maybe even she did. She wanted me to call her mother and I refused but was swiftly beaten from my father after that and every time I didn't call her mom. She had her baby in July, only six months after my mother died. Stupid fucker, I hate him, they both adore him so much, he's such a little brat. Always running around screaming and taking fits and breaking thing. Little fucker hasn't even been trained yet. If he was never conceived I bet my mother would have never killed herself. She would still be here with me and I would have taken her far away from Vegeta-sei and treated her like she should have been treated, like a queen."

He looked at her for the first time in his little speech. " I eventually grew to tolerate it. I even think that their so fucking crazy that they actually believe that I am their actual son. But I know that deep in their mind they both wish I would just disappear, like they pretend my mom did. That way they could be the happy little family they want to be and Leonard would take the thrown. Their crazy. Don't you understand now? Don't you get it? I need to get rid of these memories, to dull the pain. Drugs are my escape, my freedom."

Bulma gazed into his eyes and could see the weariness in them.

"I don't want to end up like my mother…I don't want to give into them. I have to live, I have to fight. For her."

Bulma didn't know what to say. What can you say after your mighty prince has just told you his weaknesses, poured his soul to you? _Why did he anyway? Why did he tell me this?_

Vegeta sighed, understanding her predicament, you can't change the past and pity won't help anyone. _Why did I tell her that anyway? Hell, if I know. _So he stood up and dusted his pants and started to walk to his dorm.

All of a sudden, something supple tackled him from behind and he swiftly rolled over on the dirt, trying to figure out what was going on. His own eyes meet with two beautiful cerulean eyes just before lush lips swooped down to meet his own. Grabbing her hips and grinding them with his he deepened the kiss, faintly noting that her lips tasted just like strawberries.

________________________________________________________________________

Hah, hah! Can anyone figure out what chapter the strawberry came from and the quote it came from? Try, I dare you! I am so cunning! Sadly, no one ever notices…

If you are confused please read!

Okay, so what does everyone think? I really liked this chapter myself but I understand if you have another opinion. To explain a few things if you actually read this and are confused, Vegeta ( the big one) and Lelonda acted so nice and concerned in the beginning because Lelonda is mentally insane and actually believes that Vegeta (the little one) is her son. It runs in the family, first his mother committing suicide and then Lelonda going insane. Big Vegeta just goes along with it because Lelonda is his mate. The kingdom doesn't know about any of this and those who do try to cover it all up as much as possible. So, Vegeta hates his little brother so much because he believes that if he was never conceived then his mother would still be alive. Get it? If you don't just ask what you need explained in a review and I will answer!

You should all check out my other story, The Secret Society of Trunks Briefs. I wrote it on a whim and I am not sure if I should continue it, tell me what you think! 

While you are there check out my profile and the pic I posted. Not the best but I was kinda hurrying it! Lol! 

If you want a notice when I update just ask in an review (leave e-mail)

Please Review and if you like my story enough add it to your favorites!

Until the next chapter!

~ Kamalakali~


	8. Showing up Paris

Did everybody miss me? I missed you! Group hug now everybody, group hug! A/N Please don't really hug your computer, I know you feel the love, but you will in the end, look like an idiot. Just a warning! I 'm at my loving grandmother's right now, I took the room with the computer and locked the door! Go me! So here I am posting a new chapter!

To my ever faithful reviewers!

Extra thanks to **Lady Serendipity**, **firey queen86**, **Cat**, **Authority**, **Sorceress** **Fujin**, and **Linggoddess**. 

And to:

****

Celeb Ryu: I love Lemons! Don't you! Sadly there will be none in this chapter… But soon, real, real soon!

Kaiya:

KamalaKali: WOW! I have to try that! Janna!

Janna: Yes… bitch

BONK! Janna falls to the ground

KamalaKali: YES! I am the victor! I am the queen of the world!

BONK! BONK! BONK! Starts hitting other authors muses. 

Other authors: Where is my creativity! Where? Where? Ahhh! Writers Block! Writers Block!

All other authors glare evilly at Kamalakali and slowly advance on her with pitch forks

Kamalakali: (sweat drops) Opps? Ha, ha, my bad. I guess I got a little carried away?

Starts to run away from mob of muse less authors

Janna: (groaning as she gets up) She'll be okay. Happens all the time. Power hungry, ya know?

KamalaKali runs past Janna with mob behind her

Kamalakali: I am not! Not true, not true! I only wish to rule the world…and the universe…and all existence in it's entirety (still running in circles with mob). But I don't have time to talk now, I'm kinda busy. So, uhh, just read my new chapter!

****

Tsuki9: I hate DSTP's! Grumble, grumble! Stupid politicians! Oh, can't wait till you update your storys!

****

Goku's Blue Angel: Yeah, I was thinking about there being a law or something but he's a King, and well, yeah. Lol! No, really, that's why I put that thing in where everyone tried to cover it up and everyone thinks Lelonda is Vegeta's mother! If they did know they probably would think it's sick! Lol, your fav's is full? Lol! Don't worry! There are a lot of good fic's out there, right? Can't blame ya! Oh, Yeah the kiss was a little out of the blue but I thought they have to do it sometime why not now?

****

Da Bomb: I am cunning, really! I really am!…okay, maybe I'm not… just a little bit?… no?…sigh, well I could try! Lol. Now on a serious note, thanks for the review!

Now for this chapter congrads to those who got the lil question at the end of the fic right!

****

Authority

Da Bomb

Kaiya

Cat

Lady Serendipity (Just cause you added it in your review, I feel appreciated! Lol!)

Now everyone enjoy the fic! In this chapter we will find out why Paris has been strangely absent from the last few chapters!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The kiss began to get deeper and deeper as they furiously grinded their mouths together. Bulma moaned when their tongues invaded each others space, moving her hands up to grab at Vegeta's hair. Wanting to be dormant, he rolled back over with her locked firmly in his arms, pressing her back into the moist ground. 

Suddenly, coming to her senses, she pushed away from him, struggling to get to her feet. He rose too, and they both just stood there oddly staring at each other, letting it sink in as to what had just happened.

__

What came over me? Why did I do that? Was it sympathy? Maybe it was the moon, yeah it was the moon. After all, the moon can do some strange things to a tired Sayian. Bulma thought. 

Vegeta, on the other hand, was thinking more along the lines of a cold, cold shower. _Hey, maybe I should earn her sympathy more often if this is how she comforts me. _He snickered. _I can't believe she jumped on me! …Hold on! I have a girlfriend! Oh, shit Paris had better not find out about this!_

Bulma cleared her thought. "Uhh, let's just pretend this never happened okay?

Vegeta sighed. "Sounds good to me. Paris won't find out about this will she?"

"As long as Yamcha doesn't." Vegeta just nodded his head. "Well, I guess I had better get back, it's really late."

"Yeah, me too." Vegeta said. " I probably have a huge mess to clean up ay my place."

They stared forlornly at each other once again and turned to go their separate ways. Just as the were about to disappear from sight Vegeta stopped.

"Oh, and woman?"

Bulma looked back, "What Vegeta?"

"If you ever want to jump on me again, be my guest."

"Fuck you." She replied, stormed off to her room and not once looking back. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Bulma Briefs you wake up this instance! I'm not joking." ChiChi yelled as she pounded on Bulma's door.

__

Ugh, why does she have to get up this early? Bulma looked over at her digital clock. _Shit, it's noon. _

"I'm up! I'm up!" she replied groggily rolling out of bed and accidentally hitting the floor. "Fuck!"

She got on all fours and crawled to her bathroom, lugging herself upwards on the marble sink. Seeing her refection she moaned. "I look like crap!"

"No shit Sherlock." Bulma jumped at the voice. _Who the fuck is in my room and how did they get here?_

Bulma slowly turned around, shocked to see 18. "What are you doing here?"

She just laughed. "You don't remember do you?"

Bulma was confused. "Remember what?"

" You walking home at like at four a.m. then pounding on my door and demanding to go get drunk all the while mumbling about a certain prince named Vegeta then me having to drag you to you dorm."

The blue haired beauty groaned as it all came back to her. _Why did I have to go kiss him? Worst of all, why did I tackle him?_

"I'm not a fucking foot ball player!" She moaned out loud, forgetting about 18.

18 looked at the girl strangely. "What does football have to do with anything?"

__

" Oh, it's nothing"

ChiChi's screams cut through their thoughts as she began to pound harder on the door. "Is some one in there with you? I hear two voices! Open this door!"

Bulma and 18 sighed together. "Go let her in will you 18?"

"Ay, ay, captain."

As soon as the door was opened ChiChi bust through the room and her eyes landed on Bulma. "You look like shit Bulma."

Bulma laughed. "Your such a good person ChiChi."

" No one ever said that the truth doesn't hurt."

18 laughed too. " She's got a point B."

A frown graced ChiChi's features. "Nick names? When do I get one?"

"So ChiChi, why are you here? I know only something desperately juicy would bring the gossip queen pounding on my door." Bulma stated, ignoring ChiChi's previous question.

A mysterious grin appeared on ChiChi's face. "Guess who's back and is very upset that a certain someone is tutoring their boyfriend."

18 gasped. "Paris is back? I thought she wasn't coming back from her little vacation for another two weeks."

ChiChi just shook her head. "No she's back now and she is not happy that Bulma has been spending time with her man."

" What are you going to do B?"

Bulma smirked. "I will just have to piss her off even more. I think I might even go over Vegeta's a little early today. After all, he has that test tomorrow."

" B you are so bad."

She sighed dramatically. "I know darling. Trust me, I know."

________________________________________________________________________

_What I'm I doing?_ Bulma was slowly moving up the stairs to Vegeta's dorm, not sure what the hell was going on in her head. _Why I'm I so nervous? Was it because of that kiss last night? _

She knew that she should let them have some space but Bulma wasn't going to let it seem as though she was scared of that little bitch Paris.

She raised her hand and knocked on Vegeta's door before her jitters got the best of her, briefly wondering if his dorm was all cleaned up from the night before. The door creaked open to reveal a surprised Vegeta with no shirt on. _Damn he looks fine._

"Woman? What the hell are you doing here?"

Bulma just stared at him dumbly and said the first thing that came to her mind. " Uh… Well, we do have to study for that test coming up."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? Tell, tell! Yawn, I am so tired! Off to bed! Lol! So this is all I will say! ( For now!)

Add me to your favorite list if you really like it!

Oh, check out my other fic and tell me if I should continue! Please! I don't know if I will!

Please review!


	9. Studying

Hi everyone! Don't feel like talking so just enjoy the new chapter! Hope it doesn't disappoint anyone and you like it!

Thanks, thanks, thanks to **Veggie's Girl**, **Sorceress Fujin**, **Soo Mee**, **sk8er girl**, **Da** **Bomb**, **adbzfan2k03**, and **firey queen86**. 

As to:

****

Shateera S: Nothin much, you? Lol. Hey, I love your work! Oh, enjoy the new chapter!

****

Moonsaiyanprincess: Does this chapter satisfy you? Lol! I hope so!

****

Sk8er Girl: Thanks for being so honest. I really appreciate honest feedback! I found the aunt thing crucial to the story line, to make it more graphic so that you felt it, you know? Bulma doesn't do drugs, by the way. I think other people may be confused on that as well though. Comedy is really not my style in writing, I'm more of a sarcastic person, so I see humor in more subtle ways and write it in more subtle ways. It is in my story briefly but not often enough for it to be humor. Also, a lemon will be coming up soon! Thanks again for the review.

****

Videl621: I loved your idea but I already had the chapter outlined! ::cries:: I tried to fit it in but couldn't! Bulma should tackle Veggie again shouldn't she? That was one of my favorite parts! It's so sad that your quitting though! I hope you come back to read my stuff! Enjoy the chapter!

****

Goku's Blue Angel: Ha! I see you got my "study" pun! Opps! Did I reveal too much? Well, you should read on and find out!

****

Kdplaygirl: I'm planning one but not until the later chapters!

****

Jessica: I didn't even think of that! Your right, the bitchy girl off Gilmore Girls is named Paris too! I just came up with a name off the top of my head! Lol! Enjoy the new chapter!

Kaiya: I have a shirt that says "I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right!" I wanted one that said "Good girls are just bad girls who get away with it" but it was yellow and my mom (Can you believe it? My mom!) said that yellow made me look bad!

Janna: She's got that right.

Kamalakali: Shut up!

Janna sticks out tongue at Kamalakali

Kamalakali: You are such a baby! Finish writing the chapter!

Janna: What? I thought you were writing it!

Kamalakali: Huh? NO! You're my muse! It's your job to write for me!

Janna: Well, until I see a pay check I'm not doing shit.

Kamalakali slowly advances on Janna then jumps on her

Kamalakali: You are doing my chapter whether you want to or not! 

Janna pokes Kamalakali in the side with her always present nail filer.

Kamalakali: Hey that hurt! I'm telling!

Janna: Who's the baby now.

Kamalakali sticks out her tongue

Kamalakali: I'm trading you in as soon as I can!

Janna: Go ahead and try!

Kamalakali leaves to go search for muses

Janna: Sigh, while she's busy read the new chapter!

Kamalakali: Yeah! I hope you like it!

Janna: Aren't you supposed to be muse searching?

Kamalakali: And leave you here with my reviewers? No way! I will go searching tomorrow!

Janna sighs and goes back to filing her nails.

****

Enjoy the new chapter everyone!

_______________________________________________________________________

He couldn't believe she was here, didn't she know that Paris was back? She would kill her. It's not like he wasn't happy to see her, he was delighted. But Paris was expecting him in a few hours, if she saw Bulma here his little blue haired beauty would be covered in black and purple. 

Vegeta snarled mentally at the thought, she better not touch his Bulma. And she would be his, one way or another. One of these days he was going to have her moaning beneath him, maybe even today. Vegeta smirked, _yeah, I think it's time I made my move_. 

So cautiously he opened the door wider, granting her access. Paris wasn't going to be there for a while, so why not?

Bulma looked around his dorm, surprised at how clean it was. "How did you get it clean this fast?"

Vegeta was over in the corner looking for a shirt when he heard her. "Maids."

"You have your own maids?"

"Of course I do. I'm Prince Vegeta." He snorted, like that was the answer to everything he did.

Bulma just laughed at his ignorance. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Hah, there it is. How could you?" He shouted as he found his shirt.

"Why didn't you have a shirt on?"

He smirked at her. "Wasn't expecting guest, so why would I wear one? Your lucky I had pants on."

"Your so barbaric." Bulma laughed. This was the Vegeta she knew, last night was just an accident. 

"I know. So are we just going to stand around or are we going to study? Like I really need to, I'm only doing this for your benefit."

"Just sit down you loser."

"I am not a loser." Vegeta snorted but sat down anyway, a little to close for Bulma's liking, but she didn't say anything. 

"You are too, now shut up" She then preceded to open her textbook. "Okay, so the...."

Vegeta just sat back and watched Bulma as her mouth moved, blocking out the actual words, like he did every weekend. Didn't how realize how sexy she was? The way her lush pink lips moved up and down, her little red tongue flicking out occasionally to wet them. How her body shifted every time she turned a page, her breast bouncing energetically. He was mesmerized. 

"Vegeta, hey Vegeta? Are you okay?" 

He snapped out of his trance as he heard her words and saw her looking at him expectantly. "Huh? Oh, what?"

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course I have."

Bulma looked at him curiously, then went on with the lesson, turning to the next page. She opened her mouth to talk but before anything came out she felt soft lips crush against hers. Stunned, she tried to push him off but it was futile, he was stronger than her. As he slowly moved his lips against her, she gave in and stopped resisting, bucking her hips beneath him.

Vegeta didn't know why he kissed her but at the time he didn't care. They were both beyond reason, beyond thought, driven simply by passion and lust. His hands slid beneath her head, caressing her neck as he lowered her to the couch and Bulma's hands flew out, scattering books and paper on the floor, as she cleared a space for them. 

Moaning, he lifted his head and stared at her. "Damn, your beautiful." Then his head swooped down again, rendering Bulma mindless. Before she noticed his nimble fingers had removed her shirt and bra and was staring hungrily at her breast.

Slowly his mouth licked the tip of each of them, hardening the rosy peaks. Bulma snarled, feeling a hot wetness seep between her legs. She wanted him now. 

Grabbing his hair she hauled him up and gave him a fierce kiss, quickly removing his own shirt. Vegeta smirked at her boldness but it was quickly replaced with a look of astonishment and pleasure as she seized his shaft beneath his clothes, giving it a quick squeeze. 

He growled, grabbing her hand and swiftly getting rid of his pants and hers. Bulma held her breath, _dear Lord, my tail, how can he miss it? _But he did, and Bulma blessed the fact that men think with their private parts before they think with their heads. Unaware to him she situated herself so that her tail was out of sight, behind her back.

He swiftly positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her as he rubbed against her clitoris. Just as she was about to scream at him to continue he plunged into her, grunting at her tightness.

They started out slowly, matching their paces together then increasing them steadily. Both could feel the pressure build up as they moved covered in sweat and body fluid. Then Bulma let out a animalistic sound as she climaxed. 

Vegeta felt her release beneath him, her walls convulsing around his member and the sweet pleasure of it drove him to his own release and he roared above her. Their bodies spent they collapsed together breathing heavily.

Long moments were spent before they even looked at each other, not knowing what to say after such a unexpected and magical moment. Vegeta was the one to break the silence with one of his sarcastic comments.

"Well, I am defiantly going to pass that test tomorrow."

Bulma laughed at the way he eased the tension in the room. "I don't doubt it, if this is what is on the test I'd give you an 110 percent."

"That good, huh?"

Bulma hit him on his shoulder. "You are too cocky for your own good."

"Don't I know it. Are you hungry? I'm ravenous." 

"I thought you would never ask." 

Vegeta got up in all his naked glory and without shame walked into the kitchen. " I have some cold pizza left over, how about that?"

Bulma called out to him from the living room. "Sounds fine. Grab a blanket on your way back, too. I'm cold."

"I could warm you up." Vegeta replied but got on anyway, throwing it at her when he walked in. She quickly wrapped it around herself, afraid of him seeing her tail. Vegeta laughed, thinking she was just acting shy.

They sat bundled up on his couch eating pizza for about fifteen minutes when Vegeta glanced at the clock. "Oh, shit! Over two hours have passed!"

"What? You kidding me right?" She looked over at the clock an realized he was right. "I didn't think it lasted that long."

Vegeta gave her a dirty look. "I could last much longer. But that's not what I'm worried about. Paris will be over any second now and if you don't leave now she'll kill you."

Bulma's face fell for a second but then went back to normal. _I can't believe he can think of that little slut after what happened here, and to have so little faith in me. I could kick that bitch's ass any time I wanted._ Instead she sent out a barb of her own. "Yeah, I have to get back to Yamcha anyway."

"Why do you go out with that loser anyway? He doesn't deserve you."  


"Why do you go out with Paris? She's a bitch."

He didn't have an answer to that and Bulma sighed.

"I know what your thinking Vegeta and I won't do it."

"Do what?"

"Have an affair with you."

Once again he didn't have anything to say. She was right, that was exactly what he was thinking. Before he had a chance to think up anything in his defense the doorbell rang and he froze.

Paris's voice echoed through the hall, leaving them no mistake as to who it was. It was too late and they were busted. 

________________________________________________________________________

Did everyone like? Was it good? No one had better flame me about writing a lemon because I happen to like lemons and it was them kind of people who got the N17 removed from the site and I was very upset about that! Grr! It is rated R!

If you really like it, add it to your favorites!

Check out my other fic, if you want, and review!

Well please review! Please! Please! Please!


	10. Sex

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! It's just that I was having a writers block.

I went back and read the last chapter and was like ugh! The content was fine and 

all that but I felt it was too short and that I could have done better! Anyway, 

review thanks will be at the bottom now and I am going to change my formatting a bit! 

****

Beautiful

Chapter 10

_____________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________

"I know what your thinking Vegeta and I won't do it."

"Do what?"

"Have an affair with you."

Once again he didn't have anything to say. She was right, that was exactly 

what he was thinking. Before he had a chance to think up anything in his defense

the doorbell rang and he froze.

Paris's voice echoed through the hall, leaving them no mistake as to who 

it was. It was too late, they were busted. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Luckily for Vegeta, Bulma was fast on her feet. She scrambled around the 

room grabbing his and her clothes then threw his at him, hitting Vegeta square in 

the face. That woke him up and he quickly put them on calling out for Paris to wait 

while Bulma made a mad dash towards the closest bedroom, which just happened 

to be his. 

Vegeta didn't notice which door she went in, he was just glad she was out 

of sight. As calmly as he could he strutted over to the door and opened it to the face 

of his girlfriend. 

"Why did it take you so long to answer the damn door? Your hair is a mess, 

too." She sneered at him and pushed him out of the way, strolling inside.

"I was sleeping." He replied, use to Paris's bitchy manner.

"And the shirt?" She laughed, in that annoying way that made you want to 

scrap your nails against a blackboard.

Confused, Vegeta looked down at himself and noticed he had Bulma's 

glittery pink Hello Kitty shirt on and almost blushed. He didn't even want to know 

how he managed to get it on. "I…um…." He was at a loss for words so just said 

what comes natural to him. "I'm the Prince, and I happen to like Hello Kitty."

Paris positioned herself on the couch that Vegeta and Bulma had just had 

hot, steamy, sex on and stared at him, amused at his outburst. "It's your life, if you 

decide you want to dress that way it's fine with me. I'm going to need a child 

eventually though." 

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped out of their circuits when he heard what she 

was declaring. "I am not gay!" He screamed and Paris just raised an eyebrow at him.

While Vegeta and Paris fought in the living room Bulma was thoroughly investigating Vegeta's bedroom. Knowing she shouldn't she began to

open his dresser drawers when a loud yell startled her and she tripped over her 

own feet hitting her head on the dresser.

"Ow!" She groaned and sat up holding her head than began to laugh when

she comprehended that Vegeta had just yelled that he wasn't gay. _I guess the _

Hello Kitty shirt actually did fit. 

Bulma had figured out she was wearing his shirt and he had hers as soon 

as she got inside Vegeta's room but didn't feel like informing him about the little 

mistake. _He deserves it, cheating on his girlfriend. _Bulma laughed again realizing 

what she had just thought.

The door began to rattle and Bulma was snapped out of her daydream.

_Oh shit_. Not knowing what to do she slid under the bed just as the door burst 

open and Paris stormed in. 

"I know I heard sounds coming from in here Vegeta! Don't you lie to me!" 

She screamed, looking madly around the room. 

"Paris your being irrational. There's nothing in here but a fucking bed." 

Vegeta screamed back, while he moved closer to the bed and used his foot to 

push Bulma's shoe back.

"Hah, ha your so funny Vegeta. So your telling me your bed can laugh 

and say ow?" She scoffed then began to advance on the closet. "She's in the closet 

isn't she? I'm going to fuck her up."

Vegeta laughed mockingly when she opened the closet to reveal nothing.

"See? Nothing there. Now will you stop this shit? I'm hungry."

Fury in her eyes she advanced towards him. "She's under the bed then, 

there is no where else to hide." Her hand reached out and she began to lift the sheets 

up when her cell phone miraculously rang. Sighing, Paris answered only to hear her 

mother on the other line, demanding she get back to her dorm and help unpack. She 

sent Vegeta a meaningful look then marched out towards her dorm. 

When Vegeta was sure that Paris was gone he reached under the bed and 

grabbed the shoe he had just tried to hide and pulled Bulma out by her ankles, 

dandling her upside down in front of him. Instead of screaming at him she began to 

laugh when she saw him in her Hello Kitty shirt. Vegeta growled and dropped her

on the floor. 

"Damn, that hurt!" She glared at him and began to rub her backside.

"That's for giving me the pink shirt." He said then grabbed her hand and pulled 

her up in front of him. "And this is for everything else." Vegeta huskily growled and 

his soft lips meet hers, deeply kissing her.

When they released for air he looked down an Bulma. "Now are you going 

to reconsider having an affair with me? It will be fun, I can guarantee it."

Bulma pushed her way out of his arms, disappointed in him. "No. And I never 

will have one with you." Looking out his windows she exhaled noisily. "I have to go 

back to my place. Curfew, you know? See you around." Then she turned around 

and walked out.

________________________________________________________________________

"Bulma wait up!" A frantic 18 called as she rushed after her best friend. It 

was Friday afternoon and all classes had just been let out. The sun was shining, 

flowers blooming, a fresh scent of love in the air. 18 should have been out with 

her boyfriend or sunbathing but had a sudden urgency to talk to Bulma

She looked up to see Bulma waiting for her and smiled, grateful. " Hey B."

"Hey." They began to walk along the sidewalk towards Bulma's dorm.

"You've been acting weird all week, B. What's been going on?"

"Personal issues."

18 looked thoughtfully at Bulma. "Do they involve a certain Prince named Vegeta?"

Bulma glanced at 18. "How did you guess?"

18 laughed. "Could it be the fact that you two haven't talked all week, or the 

fact that he stares at you all the time, or the fact that when he approaches you 

you walk away?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty obvious. What did you two have a fight during your study time?"

"You could say that."

"Aw, come on B. You can tell me. I'm ready for anything." 18 pleaded. 

Bulma kept on walking and 18 began to think that she should have just left it

alone when Bulma spoke. "We had sex."

18 said she was ready for anything but she was not ready for that. Shocked, 

she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and didn't even notice as a skater whizzed

by her, almost knocking her over. 

Bulma shyly gazed at her feet. "I…uh…guess I 'll get to my dorm. I have a 

date with Yamcha at six. See you around." Then she ran off, leaving 18 with her 

mouth open in the same spot. 

________________________________________________________________________

Yamcha arrived at Bulma's exactly at six, just like he did for all of her 

dates. Bulma began to feel guilty for cheating on him but quickly dismissed the thought

at the sight of a bouquet of red roses. _No need to live in the past_. 

"Aww, Yamcha there wonderful! I will put them in water right away." She ran 

to the kitchen and got out a vase and set the flowers on a table then grabbed her 

coat. "Where are we going tonight?"

Yamcha helped her into her coat and began to shut the door. "To see that 

new movie in town. It's supposed to be really good." 

They rode the bus into town and caught the last showing of "Love Hurts." 

Bulma guessed that Yamcha picked the movie for her but she found it boring. 

Love movies weren't really her type and she began to snore off halfway through 

the movie. Once when she woke up she could have sworn she saw tears in her dates 

eyes. _What a wimp_.

Throughout the night Bulma couldn't help but keep comparing Yamcha to 

Saiyan men, particularly Vegeta. He was too scrawny, too awkward, too soft, too pathetic compared to them. After having the excitement of dating outside of the Saiyan race Bulma was ready to admit that she missed Saiyan men. _Why did my mother ever stray?_

They arrived back at her dorm around midnight and Yamcha gave her a 

kiss goodnight, while Bulma added another feature to her list. Saiyans are much 

better kissers. Unlocking her door she bid him farewell then went inside, setting her

purse down and shrugging out of her coat when a hand clamped around her mouth.

Struggling, she tried desperately to turn around and face her attacker when 

a soothing voice was heard behind her. "Calm down women."

That voice could only belong to Vegeta. Going limp in his arms she felt him 

let go of her and turned to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He retaliated with a question of his own. "You were out with that weakling 

again weren't you?"

Bulma's eyes filled with fury. "It's none of your damn business what the fuck 

I do. One night of sex and you think you own me. Guess what? You don't, get over it."

Vegeta growled and pulled her against him, hands squeezing her rear. 

"Fuck Th-" He began to say but was cut off when his hands meet something soft 

and furry. _Furry?_

He noticed Bulma go flaccid in his arms, fear penetrating her eyes. Slowly 

he grabbed it and brought the warm object towards his face to get a closer look. 

__

What the fuck? 

______________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________

So how did everyone like it? Is it just me or does it seem like things are moving too fast? 

I don't mind if you think so, so tell me. Also, I seem to skip around a lot, does that 

bother anyone? I just don't want unimportant things to be included, you know? Oh, 

and I'm sorry about any mistakes in this chapter, I went through it fast so if you find 

one just tell me! Does anyone think I need a Beta reader? I don't have one ::Blushes:: 

I won't be offended if you think so. Just tell me and then I will look for one!

Anyway, please review.

To my reviewers of the last chapter:

Thanks so much to **Sorceress Fujin, angstysk8erchic91, firey queen86, **

Lady Serendipity, moonsaiyanprincess, liteseal3, Majin Maljuta, 

gotenfan18, Vegeta's Dark Fairy, and **Jessica**.

As to:

****

Sulea: All of these questions will eventually be answered 

::Big announcers voice:: So turn in for the next exciting episode of "Beautiful."

****

Videl621: I bet Paris would wouldn't she? :: Starts humming and looks 

around innocently:: What? Lol, she will eventually!

****

Blue eyed blondie: Yeah kitties! I just love kitties! Thanks for agreeing with me and 

I just love that you like my fic!

****

Adbzfan2k03: Me too!

****

Sk8erGirl: I thought so too, about the shortness. That's why I tried to make this 

one longer. 

****

KittyKat: Oh, I just love your name! I don't mind that you were being lazy, I happen 

to be a very lazy person!

****

Bloodlust Night: I was seriously thinking of that! Lol!

****

Anime Goddess: Interesting as in good or interesting as in bad?

****

Celeb Ryu: And curious minds will know. All in due time, all in due time, lol!

****

Da Bomb: That's exactly what I mean! 

****

Kaiya:

Kamalakali: ::Glares at Janna:: Now what have I told you about lending your evil 

nail file to people?

Janna: ::Raises her eyebrow:: Your not my mother.

Kamalakali: ::pokes Janna with nail file:: Watch what you are saying or you will 

be a time out!

Janna: Hey! Give that back!

Kamalakali: ::Pouts:: NO! NEVER!

Janna takes out her spare evil nail file.

Kamalakali: ::sweat drops:: Uh, truce?

Janna: Hah, that's what I thought!

Kamalakali: So Kaiya, sry I took so long in updating! 

::Mumbles-It was all Janna's fault:: So how did you like the new chapter?

Janna: It was not my fault.

Kamalakali: ::Pouting:: Was too! You're my muse! This is all your fault! Everything

is your fault!

Janna: Baby.

Kamalakali sticks out tongue at Janna while Janna rolls her eyes.

Kamalakali: Anyway, your welcome for the support. I think you'll do wonders with 

the fic! You can even borrow my muse :: Mumbles- Not much good she'll do you. 

Just want to get her off my hands, she eats like a horse. My bills are sky high!::

Janna glares at Kamalakali and pokes her with her nail file.

Kamalakali: :: Sweat drops:: Hah, hah, I'll…uh…guess I'll get going. ::Glances at 

angry Janna and begins to back up::

Janna lunges at Kamalakali and they begin to duel with nail files. 

Well everyone please, please, please review! 

I have a new fic called "Crimson Drops of Rain" now too! It's another V/B so 

you should go check it out! 

And once again review!


	11. What's with the questions?

Okay, I'm back. Ya'll missed me right?…::crickets in the background::. Um…okay. Well, I could tell you guys all the reasons that I'm late in updating but you don't want to hear that crap right? You don't want to hear how I moved and now hate the cable guys in my area right? And you defiantly don't want to hear that my mom got married and I went on some crazy outdoor trip right? That's right. You just want me to shut up and get the story going! Your wish is granted (it would be so cool if I had a genie…)

****

________________________________________________________________________

Beautiful

Chapter 11

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma's eyes filled with fury. "It's none of your damn business what the fuck 

I do. One night of sex and you think you own me. Guess what? You don't, get over it."

Vegeta growled and pulled her against him, hands squeezing her rear. 

"Fuck Th-" He began to say but was cut off when his hands meet something soft 

and furry. _Furry?_

He noticed Bulma go flaccid in his arms, fear penetrating her eyes. Slowly 

he grabbed it and brought the warm object towards his face to get a closer look. 

__

What the fuck? 

____________________________________________________________________________________

She wanted to run, to explain, to do anything but she couldn't. Her body was frozen in fear of the man in front of her. He hadn't said anything yet nor looked at her so she could determine his reaction. All that he did was stare at her tail, running his hands over the soft blue fur, as if he was a scientist and he had just discovered a new species and was determined to memorize every movement, texture, and color.

Vegeta finally lifted his head, eyes blank as in shock, then slowly dawning in recognition. Then he spoke, not in anger but curiosity, with a mocking undertone. " Either I'm losing my mind or you're a half breed, which is impossible. All half breeds are supposed to be terminated at birth."

Bulma could read the question in his statement, wanted to answer, but was too afraid of the repercussions. Instead she slowly wiggled herself out of his embrace, turned to catch her breath and run a hand through her hair while leaning against the door, then threw it open and ran. 

He didn't chase her, as would be expected, instead he just sat down on the couch. _She'll have to come back home sometime. _

A few dorms away Bulma slowed down enough to realize that Vegeta wasn't following her and came to the same dreadful conclusion that he did. _Oh, no, he's going to wait it out. Well, two can play that game. Hopefully he'll choose to just ignore me and the fact that I'm a half breed and not kill me. I mean what reason does he have to kill me? _And with those thoughts she stomped off towards ChiChi's, where she knew 18 was at the time studying for a exam they both had the next day. 

She didn't even bother with knocking, just threw the door open startling both girls inside. "Bad day, don't ask, I'm staying the night with you."

They just stared at her, wide eyed. "Uh…okay." ChiChi stuttered. 

________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight penetrated his deep sleep, awakening him from a glorious dream where he was King and Bulma was his secret little mistress. It was a great, great dream so you can imagine how pissed he was that it was gone. _Why the fuck didn't those damn maids close the blinds? I'm going to kill them. _

That's about the time when Vegeta realized that he wasn't in his dorm, but in hers, Bulma's, and she had never come back the night before. Muttering in oath he stretched his muscles and looked at the clock on the living room wall. He had also missed his lunch. _Couldn't she at least set the alarm before she ran out on me? Ungrateful wrench._

Vegeta stood up to go rummage Bulma's refrigerator when he noticed that he needed a shower and a change of clothes. _First things first. But that bitch had better be here when I return. _

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma was sure it was okay to return to her dorm now, Tina an acquaintance of hers had said she spotted Vegeta going into his dorm awhile ago looking pretty wrangled, like he just woke up. 

Still, Bulma was extra careful when opening the door, afraid that at any time he might pop out and kill her. Relived that she had the place to herself again Bulma sighed then headed to the shower, first locking the door. Like Vegeta, first things first, and damn, did she feel nasty after sleeping on ChiChi's couch. 

Unbeknownst to Bulma, at that time Vegeta was heading back to her place. Reaching her door and discovering it was locked he just smirked, anticipating the move. That's why he took her spare key, which after some rummaging he discovered in her underwear drawer. 

Opening the door, the sound of a shower penetrated his senses. For a brief moment he thought of going into the bathroom and joining her but instead sat down on the couch he was so accustomed too. He wanted answers first. 

Not soon after the shower turned off then Bulma stepped into the living room, only wearing a towel with her tail waving happily behind her. She didn't notice Vegeta right away but when she did all color drained from her face and her tail stopped waving to curl around her waist protectively. 

Bulma was baffled. _How the hell did he get in here? I checked all the rooms before I got in the shower and I locked the door_!

As if reading her mind Vegeta casually held up her spare key. " I borrowed this. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh,..I-I..um…" She stuttered back, unable to form coherent sentences. _Goddess, he 's going to kill me, isn't he? It's a law, he's the Prince, of course he is. I should have just left the planet when I had the chance instead of hoping he would forget about it._

" Now Bulma, I'm getting tired of this little freeze thing you've been doing lately whenever you're around me. And don't even think about running this time or I'll have to give some of the elder councilmen a call_." _He said, taking control of the situation.

Bulma just nodded.

"Well, damn woman don't just stand there. Sit the fuck down." He exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the couch next to him. "Good, that's better. Now I think it's time you answered some of my questions don't you? No stuttering either, I want clear sentences."

Bulma lightly coughed a few times to try to open up her airways again. "Y…yes."

"Better. Now lets start with the basics. You are a half breed right? Half Sayian, half something else?"

"Yeah."

"Well? What the hell is the something else?"

"Human, like Yamcha."

Vegeta's jaw twitched when she mentioned Yamcha but he went on anyway. "Now what parent was Saiyan, you mother of your father?"

"My mother."

"That's… different. Never heard of a halfling with a Sayian mother. Now tell me how you managed not to be killed at birth."

"Actually, a lot of half breeds escape that process. It's very simple to and the government rarely catches them since most people just ignore the fact that their half-breeds, seeing them as good cheap labor. I, myself, was born on my fathers planet then later, when I was two, transferred to Vegeta-sei." She replied, finally gaining her voice.

"Then your mother raised you?"

"No, my father. He was a scientist and was assigned to Vegeta-sei after I was born. I never knew my mother."

Vegeta looked surprised. "Never?"

Bulma's voice grew wistful. "No, never. She didn't want me. All I know about her is that she was/is an elite and that she use to go to this school. It was one of the reasons I wanted to go here so badly. So that I could feel closer to her."

"Did you like living with your father?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta strangely. " I don't know what this has to do with anything but I guess it was okay. He was heart broken that my mother left him and spent all his time in the lab making wacky inventions, he never really had time for me. He did teach me a lot though. I would spend almost all day watching him. It was like school to me since I never went to one."

Vegeta looked at her, once again surprised. "You never went to school? Your so damn smart so why the hell not?"

"I got into a lot of fights, kids didn't really accept me."

"So, do you have any siblings?"

"Vegeta, where the hell are you going with these questions?" Bulma shouted.

He looked at her, well more like down at her. "I'm the damn Prince, your damn Prince so just answer the fucking questions and don't question me!"

"Fine, fine. No I don't have any siblings that I know of."

"Do you still live with your dad?"

"No, he died three years ago. He…he shot himself."

"Oh…" Vegeta looked into her forlorn face wishing he hadn't asked the question. If anything, he knew how it felt. 

Bulma went on by herself. "I worked at some bars after that, stripping for a few months, then cleaned houses. And now here I am."

"Yup, here you are. And that leaves me with the question of what should I do with you?" Flexing his fingers and cracking his knuckles he went on. " By law I have to kill you," and he formed a beam of energy in his palm. 

Bulma once again lost color and began to tremble, staring at her Prince with a lost look in her eyes.

"But I'm not." And with that it was gone. " However, the elders would be extremely mad if I didn't do something so how about I expel you from the school and make you work as my personal maid, you did have say you have experience in that area. Sound good?"

Bulma shook her head. There was no way she would do that, she couldn't, not after getting this far in life. "No, no way."

Grinning, Vegeta stared at her. " That leaves only once choice."

"What?"

"You will become my mistress. Take it or die."

"No-" Bulma began but was cut off as she noticed the fire leap into his eyes. _What I'm I thinking? This is the kid you destroyed the whole planet of Klayedis without even blinking an eye. He will kill me, Vegeta never goes back on his word, even if he wants to. _So quickly fixing her mistake she continued "-thing could please me more."

"Good girl."

****

________________________________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 11  
________________________________________________________________________

A special thanks to my faithful and, dare I say it, patient reviewers!

Thanks to **Immortal**, **Sandy02**, **Chilli BB**, **Akunigh**, **Nire**, **outtadaloop**, **Sulea**, **Jessica**, **angstysk8erchic**, **DBZ Fanfiction Queen**, **tweakz0r**, **trunks babe**, **pan0gwen**, **Firey queen86**, **DarkPrincess**, **Dragon Klan**, **adbzfan2K03**, **Ilse T**, **LuLuDucky**, **Lady** **Serendipity**, **blaz**, **moonsaiyanprincess** and, **sorceress fujin**.

To:

****

Pickle:you got it.

****

Kaiya: 

::Kaiya glares at Kamalakali for updating so late::

Kamalakali: It's her fault, blame her! ::points to Janna::

Janna: What?! It is not and you know it.

Kamalakali: Is too! You never do anything!

Janna: Which is why it's not my fault.

Kamalakali: That's it! :: grabs fork and pokes Janna in the head with it::

Janna: Oh, your so gonna get it. :: chasses Kamalakali with typewriter:: 

::Kamalakali grins then takes out can of giant Muse Whoop Ass that she bought for 10 dollars off of Kaiya::

Janna: Uh…I think I'll go write that next chapter. ::stomps off grumbling::

Kamalakali: So, did ya like my chapter?

****

Silent Storms: lol, just for you. 

****

Sk8er girl: Thanks so much. I can understand, in a way where your came from. I'll make sure to check out Tina Lang as well. I think I have read some of her work but I just can't remember right now.

****

Bakamint: Thanks a lot. I am trying to make the chapters longer, have you noticed? Um, that's what I think it is…I really don't know either, lol. ::blushes::

****

Pocket Mouse: Wow…that's like the nicest thing anyone had said to me…::beams with pride::

****

Lady in Red: OMG! You know that happy dance too? ::Does happy dance:: lol! Anyway, I thought the Paris scene was a little cliché as well, but where would the world be without them? Lol. Sigh…if only Saiyans were real. I'm not sure if I want a beta reader or not, yet. I n fact I'm not completely sure what they are…there like critiques right? ::blushes uncontrollably::

****

Boogababy: lol, I love em corny, lol.

****

Celeb Ryu: Well, you waited this long right? Why doesn't V just break it off with Paris? All in due time, all in due time. 

****

Videl621: ::looks behind Videl621 for plug to crystal ball:: Hah, now try to figure it out!

Well, once again, Review people, please!

I appreciate it, truly!


	12. More sex

Okay folks, I can't be on long so there will be no long authors notes. Sorry for the long wait. If you read my note before you would understand. If not, well, lol, I guess you'll remain clueless for now. Anyway, I know you just want to read the story so get on with it. Lol. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

________________________________________________________________________

Bulma tentatively sighed as she entered the school building. It seemed that no matter what she did she could not maneuver her skirt lower. _Damn Vegeta and his tedious preferences. _

18 trotted next to Bulma, monitoring the girl and her unusual facial expressions. Lately, 18 and ChiChi had noticed Bulma acting weirdly. She hardly spent any time with them and seemed deeply lost in her own thoughts. Thinking perhaps that it was time for her to speak up 18 cleared her throat, catching her companion's attention. Bulma's blue eyes turned to gaze at her, curiosity mingling with annoyance. 

"Bulma, don't take this the wrong way, but… you've have been really acting strange. Everyone has been noticing it. If there is something you need to talk about you know I'm here right?"

Bulma's face grew pale at 18's words, her expression turning hesitant. _Should I tell her? _She gulped, unsure what to do. Vegeta had told her not to tell anyone, but 18 wasn't just anyone, right?

Bulma prepared to open her mouth but stalled as she heard footsteps behind them. Twisting around Bulma observed Vegeta and Paris walking up to them, Paris cheerfully waving her hand about. 

"Morning," she chirped out, "It's a wonderful day isn't it?" 18, shocked at the girls upbeat attitude could only stare, sharing a secret disbelieving glance with Bulma. If possible Paris's smile only grew. Then holding out her wrist she exclaimed, "Isn't it just fabulous? My daddy sent it to me from Hyalophane just yesterday?" Upon her wrist was a delicate bracelet made of pure pink Kadiaphere. 

Suddenly the rare mood was explained and Bulma could barely stop herself from rolling her eyes. Vegeta, she noticed, did not hold such qualms.

"Paris, I'm sure everyone is marveling at your bracelet, but can we please show it off later?" He barked. "We have to get to class."

Paris frowned but decided not to disagree with the Prince. Bulma sent 18 a sympathetic look as they began to head into the buildings, relying her sorrow that they were interrupted before she could answer the former girls question. It was kind of hard for her to do so though with a hand surreptitiously going up her skirt. Giving the hands owner an exasperated look, she stormed off, leaving the group behind before any wandering hands caused trouble. 

________________________________________________________________________

It was too soon for Bulma and to long for Vegeta before seventh period rolled around. Bulma cautiously entered the room, dreading the fact that she had to sit between Vegeta and Yamcha. Attempting not to meet either's gaze Her eyes were drawn to the large crack in the doorframe. She never did figure out how that got there.

As she eased into her seat she couldn't help noticed Yamcha's adoring gaze on her and Vegeta's soft growl. Situating her books she almost jumped when she felt Vegeta's hand grab her thigh, sliding forward to caress her. Unconsciously she rocked her hips forward, providing more pressure. Catching herself she pressed her legs together, squeezing his hand to stop it from moving. She glared at the smirking boy beside her, mouthing the word stop. He raised an eyebrow but complied. 

"Woman," he began. "About last night-"

Bulma cut him off before he could continue. "I don't want to hear about it Vegeta."

He growled low in his throat. "Fine. But I'll be over tonight."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Just like you said you would yesterday."

Vegeta clenched his fist. "I was going to explain that before you rudely interrupted me." 

The girl beside him muttered a few choice words before sarcastically replying, "Do tell me, Prince Vegeta."

"Jimmy had a last minute party."

Bulma could feel the simmers of rage boiling. "You could have called me you asshole. Then I wouldn't have stayed up waiting for you all night."

Vegeta only crossed his arms, refusing to answer. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught Yamcha staring at Bulma curiously. "Woman," he called, voice lowered. "You did break it off with that loser didn't you?" He nodded to Yamcha. 

Bulma shuffled her papers around, refusing to look him in the eye. "No," she mumbled.

Reaching a hand out Vegeta grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling on it until she meet his gaze. "You will." He growled out. "After this period."

Meekly she nodded a yes. The rest of the period was spent in silence. 

When the bell finally rung, the students dismissed themselves, Vegeta leaving Bulma and Yamcha behind. 

The scar faced human turned to Bulma. "What was that? Between you and Prince Vegeta?"

"Nothing." She muttered, her hair blocking him from viewing her face. 

Bemused he could only comply with her explanation. "Okay…I guess. Do you want to go out for dinner this weekend."

Looking up she opened her mouth, then shut it. After moments of silence she finally spoke. "Yamcha…you're a really nice guy, but I just don't think it's working."

Stunned Yamcha could only sputter, "Why?"

"Just…because." 

The human could only stare as Bulma fled from his presence. 

Out in the corridors Bulma was meet with a smirking Vegeta leaning beside the doorframe. Grabbing her waist he pulled her close to him, molding their bodies together. After a quick and passionate kiss he pulled away, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I'll be over at eight. Wear something skimpy."

_______________________________________________________________________

As a man of his word Vegeta did show up at exactly eight. And as he requested, Bulma did wear something skimpy. A silky midnight blue lingerie gown to be exact. With elaborate ties along the back Bulma got her revenge for the day as Vegeta fumbled with the pieces of string, cursing the man who created such a contraption. However, as always, he gained the upper hand by simply ripping the cloth in half, smirking at her outraged cries. 

Now naked, she stood trembling in front of him, goose bumps rising on her skin, nipples erect. If possible Vegeta's smirk only got wider. "Aww, is my poor little Bulma cold? Come here," he mentioned her forward with his hands, "and let your Prince warm you up."

Bulma scowled but, nevertheless, leant into his body. Slowly his hands roomed her body with feather light touches. He marveled at her smooth texture, so unlike anything he had encountered before. 

Cursing herself, Bulma realized that his touches excited her, no matter how hard she strived to be immune to Vegeta. When his plump lips pressed against her own she moaned, sliding her hands up and around his neck. Hearing her cries, Vegeta deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her hot mouth as she sucked greedily on it. Through her haze Bulma could feel Vegeta's erection stirring against her pelvis and she pressed against it instinctively. 

Mumbling against her mouth Vegeta picked her up, winding her legs around his waist and began to move towards her bedroom. Before long he had her pushed into the mattress, writhing beneath him. Moaning, he broke the wet kiss, a suction sound emanating. Blinking Bulma looked up to see him frenziedly removing his shirt. Once it was flung to the side Vegeta sighed, looking down to gaze at the woman beneath him. 

Inflamed by her sultry expression and the full wet lips, his doing, he moaned, dipping down again to capture her lips. Caught in the passion he instinctively jumped when her small cold hands rubbed against his crotch. Quickly he resumed the kiss as Bulma hands moved up to work on his pants, freeing him from the constricting material. 

Leaving her mouth Vegeta trailed down her neck, making a wet trail of saliva. Bulma shuddered as the heat of his mouth left her neck bare to the cold air to ravish her the space between her breasts. 

Wordlessly he moved higher onto the bed, covering her small body beneath his. Feeling the head of his cock delving into her, Bulma arched her body towards him, grabbing onto his shoulders. Once he was filled to the hilt, she wrapped her long legs around him, making the sensation more prominent. They rocked together, building a dam of sensations, with only the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air.

When Bulma's climax came she moaned low in her throat, throwing her head back and clutching the sheets beneath her. The sensation of her inner muscles clenching around him caused Vegeta to explode, holding the woman beneath him and growling soflty. They collapsed onto one another, breathing heavily. 

"You know," Bulma panted out. "I still don't like you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know short. But I did throw you in a juicy lemon, right? =Grin= Plus, the other chapters I wrote are much longer. Okay? I'll have them up soon. In like a week. Furthermore, I still don't have a beta if anyone is interested. I've been really busy and just haven't gotten around to it. I was going to do it today but my online time is limited. Thus, the frenzy I'm in, lol. 

=Cries= I really wanted to do review thanks but I don't have time! Next chapter I will get everyone! I promise! =Pumps fist= So don't think I don't care! Cause I love you all! =glomps reader=

Anyway, I have to do the drill! Did you think I'd just leave you without it? Review! Please! And check out my other fics! I'd adore it if you did! I updated them all recently (or plan to within the next few days). And I'd love it if you went and checked them out. Oh, and please review! It makes my day!

Huggles and kisses,

Kamalakali


End file.
